


FOREVER

by luluxiu4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, SeHo - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluxiu4ever/pseuds/luluxiu4ever
Summary: Minseok is a 20-year-old boy who dreams of living a simpleand peaceful life in spite of his wealthy background.Soon he is going to start his college and as his wish, he got admission in maths stream. He comes from a broken family where he lives with his multi-millionaire father and his younger brother with his mother.Despite growing up seeing the loveless relation of his parents,he hoped to find his own partner soon.But fate had other plans. On the day of his moving out to the dorm, he was called by his father who said something shocking to minseok.A decision made by his father, which he can never back off from.What he can do is obey, because his father is someone who no one will dare to piss off. So now minseok is going to his new college not only to study but also to…  Let’s see what it is.Junmyeon is also a 20 year old boy who joins the same collegeand stream as minseok. He had been in love with a certain someonefor the past 5 years. But he never had the courage to confess to him.He followed his crush and that’s how he reached this college.Let’s see if he will finally make a move or will he lose him to someone else
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS  
Kim Minseok  
\- Eldest son of kim Myungsoo of Kim industries  
\- 20 yrs old  
\- Cute and shy  
\- Nice to everyone   
\- Lives with his father after his parents got divorced  
\- Loves his mom & younger brother so much  
\- Dreams to have a happy family  
\- Maths major

Kim Junmyeon  
\- 20 yrs old  
\- From middle-class family  
\- Loving his crush for the past 5 yrs  
\- Quiet and calm  
\- Maths major  
\- Cousin of Zhang Yixing

Oh Luhan  
\- 22 yrs old  
\- Eldest son Oh Lexien of Oh industries  
\- No belief in love & marriage because of his parents constant fighting  
\- Short tempered & picks fight easily  
\- Loves his younger brother but is not vocal about it.  
\- Best friend- Zhang Yixing and friends with Chanyeol & Jongin  
\- 3rd yr Business & management student

Oh Sehun  
\- 21 yrs old  
\- Younger brother of Luhan  
\- Likes to be in a relationship but haven’t found his right one yet  
\- Is always there for his brother even though they don’t show much affection in the public  
\- Best friend- Kim Jongin and friends with Yixing & Chanyeol  
\- 2nd yr Business & management student

Zhang Yixing  
\- Same class with Luhan  
\- Luhan’s best friend for the last 15 years  
\- Cousin of Junmyeon  
\- Very caring supportive friend

Kim Jongin  
\- Same class with Sehun  
\- Know Sehun for the last 12 years  
\- Supports Sehun for almost everything  
\- Boyfriend of Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol  
\- 2nd yr music student  
\- Mutual friend of Luhan and Sehun  
\- Very romantic and is in search of a cute partner

Byun Baekhyun  
\- 1st yr music student  
\- Roommate of Minseok  
\- Very bubbly character plus a little sassy  
\- Will do anything for his friends  
\- Will become the best friend of Minseok and friends of junmyeon and Kyungsoo

Doh Kyungsoo  
\- 1st yr music student  
\- Roommate of Junmyeon  
\- Will become friends with Junmyeon, Minseok & Baekhyun  
\- Dating Jongin for 3 yrs

Kim Jongdae  
\- 18 yrs old  
\- Younger brother of Minseok  
\- Living with his mother  
\- Will do anything for his brother  
\- Helps his mother in her café 

Rest of the characters will be introduced later.


	2. chapter 1

“WHAT” it was really hard for minseok to not to shout after hearing his father’s words. “I don’t like repeating my words minseok”. Said his father.  
His father looked straight to his eyes and repeated his words again.  
“ inorder to strengthen my power in this business world I really want to get partnered with the OH industries. And during my talk with mr. Oh Lexien he suggested a marriage alliance between you and one of his sons”.  
“So listen carefully minseok, if you want to still attend the college and if you really want your mother and brother to be safe, you better listen to me. Or else you know the consequences, right?.”  
“ And one more thing, actually you are given an option too.  
Among his two sons, you can decide who you want to marry.  
Both are studying at your college. so a week is given to you to try to know them both and after that say your decision.  
That’s it now go back to your room and get ready to leave.”  
Since there were no words for minseok to say he just bowed and retreated to his room. After reaching the room he suddenly closed the door and sat in his bed. His hands and legs were shacking and thus he sat there for a few minutes without moving. After a  
while slowly tears began to form in his eyes. A small blink and tears started flowing. He was afraid to let his voice out so cried in silence.  
He knows nothing will change by his crying. But it was all he could do.  
There was a life he dreamed of. A happy family!  
He cried for a long time and then decided to get ready.  
And hoped he will choose the right one. That was his only hope.  
WHO WILL BE HIS CHOICE??

\---------

Junmyeon is now standing infront of his new room with a great  
smile on his face. There are 2 main reasons of his smile. First of  
all, he is going to start a new life, new college, new friends etc.  
secondly and most importantly he is going to see his love of his life daily. Though he had shared the same school with his love, the college will give him more freedom to love him or maybe even more opportunity to get close with him.  
He entered his room and began to unpack his things.  
He doesn’t know who his roommate is yet so hoped for the person to be a friendly man. Else life will be too boring.  
After his unpacking, he quickly gave a call to his parents to inform his safe arrival. Then he called his beloved cousin who knows his entire secret.  
“Hello xing Hyung”  
“Junnie… hello… you reached your room”?  
“ yup”  
“How is it”  
“not bad, now I am waiting for my roommate to come”  
“mm.. okay… so… whats your plan ha..”, will you finally admit  
your feelings to him or will you continue following him  
and taking his pictures secretly”  
“you know about me taking his pictures”  
“of course jun , you think I don’t know about your hundreds of  
folders with his photos”  
“oh…. But it had passwords though”  
“really jun… it wasn’t that hard to guess that the  
password will be his birthday”  
“mm… very smart”  
“ but Jun, I am going to say something really serious to you”  
“ try to confess to him soon. when I say soon it means very soon.  
Else it will get really late”  
“ why xing, any problem. You sound so serious”  
“I can't really say the exact matter but do something soon.  
I really don’t want to see you broken” “let's meet tomorrow at college.  
I will explain to you more then”  
(silence)  
“I don’t know if I am ready yet. But I will try xing.  
Thanks for being there for me”.  
“I always will be there Jun… see you tomorrow … okay”  
“mmm.. bye”  
“bye”  
Before junmyeon got time to think about what his cousin told him,  
the door was opened. There stands his roommate.  
Little shorter than him, really cute, and have the best smile too.  
His roommate -Kyungsoo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “Are you kidding, today is not April 1st right”?  
Jongin asked Sehun with a shocked expression  
“why will I lie about such a thing Jongin?. You heard it right”.  
“wah wah wah…. So you are going to get married soon”  
Jongin said in such a loud voice that sehun was sure everyone in the  
The building might have heard it.  
“will you please talk little silently, I don’t want everyone to know about my misery. And Jongin nothing is fixed. The baton is in the hands of the other guy. Me or Luhan, it's his decision”.  
Sehun released a huge sigh after saying this.  
“I am feeling so sorry for you bro. not only for you and luhan but also for the other guy too. The way your parents are playing with your life is so cruel. So how was luhan’s response?  
Am sure he might have said something against it?”  
Sehun smiled a little at the thought of his brother’s response.  
“of course... You know how much he hates the concept of marriage”.  
“He made such a scene in front of our parents. I mean who won't?  
“but there was no use with all his antics. The decision is made.  
Some proposals are already been signed on behalf of this marriage.”  
“let's wait and see”  
“but don’t you think that guy will be choosing you”. Jongin asked.  
“I mean if someone gets to know about luhan’s character,  
I am pretty sure no one even will dare to stand beside him.  
So… “ Jongin added.  
Sehun knows what Jongin is trying to say is true. But he wishes for the opposite to happen. He had a lot of expectations about his married life. What if he feels nothing for this guy?  
Jongin snapped a finger in front of sehun’s face to make him return from his thoughts. “You okay?”  
“How can I be?” ‘a sigh’  
Jongin felt really sad about his best friend’s situation. But there was nothing he could do. So he tried to console him through his words’  
“everything will be fine Hunnie…”  
Sehun smiled a little at his friend and to change the topic he asked him about his love. “ so how kyungsoo is doing? Did he reach the dorms?  
God… now I really have to see all the lovely dovely shits u guys  
will be doing”  
jongin brightened up after hearing his boyfriends name.  
“oh, yah… kyungie reached a while before. And sehun-ah there will be no guarantee about my acts around him. So better be careful”.  
Jongin said with a smirk in his face.  
Sehun laughed a little after hearing it. He was really happy for his  
best friend but at the same time little jealous too.  
“so sehun-ah I have some shopping to do. You coming?”  
“ yah I have some things to buy too”  
“Okay let’s go”  
\----------  
“drinking is not the solution for every problem lu…”  
Yixing said while trying to take the glass from Luhan’s hand.  
“ I know Xing…but got any other fantastic ideas?”  
Luhan asked in a mocking tone  
“ no, I don’t. but you know you can share your problems with me, right? let’s talk lu…mm..please.”  
finally, he took the glass away from luhan.  
“What is there to talk ha… you heard everything right?  
“though I have never really liked my parents before,  
this is the first time I am hating them.”  
“How could they do this to me and sehun ha… out of nowhere they are  
Saying that either I or sehun is going to get married soon”  
“who does such things to their children Xing. Do they even care about our feelings? Everything is business for them. I mean after all they themselves are a proof of how such marriages will end”.  
Yixing stood there without knowing what to say. He knows  
Whatever that is happening to his best friend is not right.  
But he is helpless.  
“do you know who the guy is?” Yixing asked.  
“I just know he is from the Kim industries. We have dinner together tomorrow”  
“with both you and sehun?”  
“yah… isn’t it funny… but you know what, somehow I am safe “  
“How so?” Yixing asked even if he can guess the reason  
“oh come on Xing. Who will even choose me?  
I am arrogant, short-tempered, mannerless and much more.  
And sehun… even though he rarely smiles, he is not arrogant like me and he is taller too… (luhan always had a little jealousy over sehun’s height. After all he is the eldest).  
“And to add on I will act extra rude around him. It's not that hard  
to make someone hate us. It’s a very easy job”  
“ hmm… I know nothing is going to change by my saying but,  
don’t do anything that you will regret later lu” Yixing kind of  
pleaded to luhan.  
“xing, you know what I feel about this whole marriage and family things right? It's not my cup of tea. “  
“I know… I just hope you will meet someone who will  
Make you think different. If you can , try to give a chance to him”  
“no way Xing… I know I haven’t seen that guy yet but I am sure  
He will be a man who likes lavish parties and a type who  
shows off his money to others. I mean, after all, he is a millionaire”  
“but you and sehun are not like that though. Don’t say something  
Like that about someone you don’t know lu”  
They both stared for a minute after that and finally, luhan broke the silence.  
“yah yah whatever… I don’t care. Can we please go back to our dorm?  
Afterall tomorrow a new interesting academic year is beginning”  
“hmm…okay. Pass me the key. After all, you can't drive in this condition”  
“whatever” luhan said after giving the keys to Yixing.

(Tomorrow they all are going to meet. How will it go? Let’s wait and see)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry for my grammar mistakes...


	3. chapter 2

“minnie….. you are really so cute,” Baekhyun said while holding minseok’s shampoo in his hands. Minseok rolls his eyes after hearing Baekhyun’s nickname for him( his brother calls him that too).  
Minseok had reached his hostel room just a few minutes before.  
When he opened his room Baekhyun was already in the room  
and he was in the middle of a breakdown.  
Apparently, Baekhyun forgot to pack his shower necessities  
and was being disappointed on his forgetfulness.  
After seeing minseok, even before asking his name Baekhyun  
asked him about the shampoo brand minseok uses. And that was how minseok’s shampoo reached baekhyun’s hand.  
“you don’t have to compliment me for just lending a  
shampoo to you,baekhyun. And who is this Minnie mm” minseok  
asked baekhyun with a hand on his hip.  
“Oh, Minnie you don’t know how much this name suits you.  
And ha please call me baek too. I have a great feeling that we both are going to be good friends. So let’s start our friendship this way”. Baekhyun said with a huge smile  
on his face. That smile and baekhyun’s cuteness made minseok smile too and he accepted whatever baekhyun said.  
after an hour both of them got ready for the first day in college and they went together too. On their way, both spoke about their favourite subjects, hobbies, about their family and after hearing minseok’s family situation baekhyun really got sad for a while.  
Both of them soon felt a connection between each other,  
as if they knew each other before. And both of them felt really happy about being the roommates. Minseok still didn’t say about the marriage thing. After all, the news is still fresh for him.  
He didn’t even inform his mother and brother about this.  
He knows how they will react and he is really afraid about what Jongdae’s reaction will be.  
Since Baekhyun is a music student, they parted their ways after  
reaching the main building.  
It was when minseok was trying to  
find his classroom, someone bumped into him.  
“oh I am so sorry, did I hurt you somewhere?” asked junmyeon in a worrying tone. “no I am totally fine” minseok replied.  
“thank god, I was actually searching for my classroom and  
so I didn’t see the person in front of me.”  
“it's okay, I was searching for my class too. Which subject are you?”  
minseok asked junmyeon .  
“mathematics &you?”  
“omo, me too”  
“what! Wow, that’s great. Oh by the way, hi, my name is junmyeon”  
junmyeon offered his hand to minseok. “minseok” he replied  
with a smile and a handshake. Suddenly they heard a huge commotion from behind. As if some celebrities arrived,  
many were making ways for a certain group.  
Some were taking pictures of them.  
Minseok looked at the newly arrived curiously.  
There were 5 people in total and 2 of them had a different aura.  
He understood that those two were the real VIPs.  
He admits that both were really good looking, but he didn’t exactly get why they were famous. But when he looked at Junmyeon he saw no curiosity.  
On the contrary he had a huge smile on his face.  
Minseok saw this asked and him if he knows them.  
“ah well, yah I know them. They are the heirs of OH industries,  
Luhan & sehun “. Junmyeon said while trying to hide his excitement  
in seeing them or specifically ‘him’.  
Minseok’s brain and heart stopped for a moment after hearing the two names. It was hard for him to digest that one of them now he is looking at is his future husband. He knew they will be here but never expect to meet them like this. He thought he will meet them only  
during the dinner. “ ar are you sure it’s them?”  
“ of course I am. What happened? Why are you sweating suddenly?”  
Junmyeon asked in a worried tone.  
“ah, its nothing. Why don’t we go and find our class before its getting late” minseok said while trying to act normal.  
“yah sure. Come on” he said. but Junmyeon was sure that there was something that minseok was hiding.  
But since it was almost time for their class to start he ignored his doubts and went with minseok in search of their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I continue this???


	4. chapter 3

“Wow, why in the world I am knowing about this right now hah,” chanyeol said in the most dramatic way he can.  
The 5 of them were sitting in the cafeteria after skipping the first class on the first day of the new academic year. As the happy virus of the team, he immediately felt about the dark clouds floating around luhan and sehun. So when he finally heard about the whole marriage thing he felt betrayed because jongin and Yixing already knew about this.

“Please yeol I am not at all in a condition to see your drama too. I already have so much going on in my life”. Luhan said while looking at sehun, who was sitting opposite to him. Sehun also looked back and attempted to give a small smile at his brother. Both of them haven’t talked about it after their talk with their parents yesterday. Yixing gave a look to chanyeol asking him not to continue with his drama. Chanyeol understood the seriousness of the situation and decided to stop his ranting.

“Okay, guys I really have to leave now. Mrs.choi have asked me to be in the music room. I think new students are all going to be there. So I better go now. And ha who knows maybe I will meet my angel this year”. Chanyeol said this with a big grin on his face. He was so desperate in finding his true love. He left soon after getting a see you later from the other four.

Finally, sehun decided to talk to luhan. After all, how long they will they avoid the matter. “ so Lu… you will be there for the dinner tonight, right?”.  
Luhan looked at sehun and with a smirk he said: “ of course, I need to see how my future brother in law looks after all”.  
“ you already decided it’s me who he is choosing. You can’t be sure of that”. Sehun said in a little annoying tune.  
Luhan was going to say something back when jongin suddenly spoke: “I think both of you should stop talking about this right now. I mean, it’s the other guy’s decision after all. Let’s wait for it”.  
Not knowing what to exactly say luhan left the place in a hurry even though yixing asked him to wait.  
“ I don’t know why luhan acts like this as if it only affects him. I am in the same situation as him. Why can’t he just talk to me.”  
“he really doesn’t know how to talk sehun-ah. Your brother rarely speaks out his thoughts. But believe me, he is worried about you too.”  
Yixing said after placing a hand on sehun’s shoulder.

“ I know but if we don’t show it how will the other person know about it. You know how I wish he was a little more open with me. I am so alone in that big house. I wish someone was there for me whenever I felt lonely” Sehun says as tears were starting to form in his eyes. Jongin suddenly hugged him by saying some soothing words.

After hearing this yixing had only one thought in his mind. ‘ Junmyeon… you are really taking a lot of time. He really needs someone to hold him. Please man up before it gets too late.’

\--- yes it was Sehun who junmyeon was loving for the last 5 years. He met sehun when he transferred to his cousin’s school 5 years ago. It was love at first sight. From the time his cousin introduced his best friend to him, junmyeon found it hard to forget his face. Though sehun doesn’t even remember him.---

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun was scrolling through his Instagram feeds when someone approached him and tapped his shoulder. “ Is the seat beside you is vacant?” asked kyungsoo while adjusting his specs. “yes it is?” baekhyun said in an exciting sound. Meeting new friends always excited him.  
Kyungsoo sat beside him and they both started chatting. Both were so comfortable and so involved in their talking that they didn’t saw their teacher entering the class.  
“good morning students” Mrs. Choi greeted the entire class.  
“since it’s the first day, we are not going to have any boring lectures. Theories can wait. Now I want all of you to go to the music room, which is at the end of this corridor. I have already asked one of your senior to be there. He is so good with musical instruments, so he may play some for you all. So all you please move.” She said with a gesture for all to move fast.  
On their way to the music room baekhyun asked kyungsoo if he knows to play any instruments. “ well, I kind of have started studying guitar but it will take the time you know. How about you?” kyungsoo asked. “ well I know to play the piano, and I think I am good at it.”

Soon they reached the room and got seated in the first row itself. Then a knock was heard and everyone looked to the newcomer. There stands a very tall handsome man with a 100-volt smile on this face. “may I come in” he said. ‘God… his voice is great too’ was the thought baekhyun had.

“ oh chanyeol, please come in. we were waiting for you. Students, he is chanyeol, 2nd yr music student. And as I said before he is great with lots of musical instruments.”  
“oh please don’t praise me that much infront of the new students mam, there might be better ones among them”. Chanyeol said with a short bow. Then he looked to the students to see their reaction. He suddenly got his eyes locked with a certain cutie sitting in the front. He felt like his heart beating got faster. At the opposite side, baekhyun was having the same condition too. Suddenly the voice of Mrs Choi brought them back to the present. No one really saw they're staring, well, except kyungsoo.

“why don’t you start with your guitar chanyeol”. Mrs.choi said while giving the guitar into his hand. Chanyeol took it and went to sit behind the mike. He started to play along with his singing. In between he gave short glances to baekhyun. Kyungsoo who noticed it was sure that his senior was now totally smitten over baekhyun. chanyeol is not just a senior to him since he and jongin are friends. So he even knows chanyeol’s weakness over cute boys.  
As soon as chanyeol ended his performance the entire class began clapping. Well, but he only checked whether the cutie in front of him enjoyed it or not. After seeing the bright smile on baek’s face he felt a special kind of accomplishment. Everyone shouted for an encore stage. But he placed his guitar down and asked if anyone among them wants to showcase their talent.  
If it was anyone else who had asked it baekhyun would have said yes. But since it was chanyeol he was feeling some anxiety which he rarely experiences. But kyungsoo was not going to miss this opportunity. So he spoke on behalf of his new friend.  
“ Baekhyun here knows how to play the piano and he is really good at it”. Kyungsoo said even though he has never seen baek playing before. Baekhyun gave a ‘what the f*** ‘look to kyungsoo. But he just smiled widely at him.

The entire class was now repeating his name and thus the teacher called him to the front. On the other side, chanyeol was so happy. First of all, he got the cutie’s name. Secondly, he is friends with kyungoo and that is going to help him a lot in getting close to him. 

Baekhyun was a nervous wreck. But somehow he tried to act normal and went to sit infront of the piano. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. That action made chanyeol appreciate his handsome face more.  
Baekhyun started to play Exo’s ‘miracle in December’. He sang along too. Chanyeol was so happy to hear the song as it was his favourite too. But what shook him was baekhyun’s voice. He felt like an angel was singing infront of him.

Baekhyun was doing perfectly fine until he decided to look at chanyeol. His fingers slipped a bit and his playing stopped. There was complete silence for a bit which got soon replaced by musical notes again. Baekhyun who had his eyes closed slowly opened to see chanyeol sitting beside him and playing the piano. Chanyeol just wrapped up the song and everyone cheered loudly for both of them.

Chanyeol smiled and looked to his side. Both had their eyes locked again and accidentally their fingers brushed each other.  
Both felt as if they got some electric shock. Soon the bell rang and baek ran to kyungsoo side. 

Mrs.choi announced as the class ended and without looking back baekhyun took kyungsoo’s hand and ran out of the class. When he stopped running kyungsoo turned to him and said while patting his back“ you did great baekhyun. But what about the sexual tension between you two ha..”  
kyungsoo was finding it hard to suppress his laugh while baekhyun was turning as red as a tomato.

“what sexual tension are you talking… and kyungsoo why did you do that to me earlier. I thought you were my friend”. Baek said with a small pout.

“ I am your friend baek… that’s why I did that. You think I didn’t saw the staring contest between you too”.

“but…but… don’t you think he was just playing with me. I mean, like a senior tricking the new students” baekhyun asked with a little serious expression. 

“no baek,chan is not such a person. And ha I am saying this because I know him. He is my boyfriend’s best friend. He is just a giant baby.”

“oh… but what if nothing is going to happen after this”. 

“ I don’t think so… you just wait and watch I am sure he going to hit on you from now on”.

“then… let him do it. But I am not going to give any positive reactions soon” baek said with a small smirk.

“you are going to play hard ha…” kyungsoo said with a head shake.

“soo… if I respond to him that easily he will think that I was an easy catch. And if he is just playing around, then he will stop after a few tries, right?

“well… I don’t know… let’s see”

“yah… let’s. I mean what if all are just our silly thoughts. There is a chance that he has already forgotten about me.”

Their talk was suddenly interrupted by someone calling ‘kyungie…’ in such a loud voice.  
“jongin… you don’t have to shout you know,” kyungsoo said. But jongin didn’t mind what he said and went to give his boyfriend a tight hug.  
“ I missed you babe…” jongin said before giving a small peck on kyungsoo’s lip. He just shyly smiled back.

Kyungsoo then introduced baekhyun and jongin each other. Since they have no class till noon after getting baekhyun’s number kyungsoo went for a walk with jongin.

They walked with their hands holding for a while without talking anything. Then jongin slowly stopped and looked at kyungsoo.  
“how’s your mother doing soo…” jongin asked while holding his hand tightly.  
“ she had a checkup yesterday and the doctor said no improvement is there. But at the same time the condition is not worsening either”. Kyugsoo said while trying to give a small smile to jongin.  
Jongin soon gave a hug to him. “ she will get better kyungsoo… and don’t forget that I will be there for you every time, okay”. He said while wiping a lonely tear that had appeared on kyungsoo’s face.  
He nodded and then they sat in a bench near the cafeteria.  
It was when kyungsoo suddenly remembered about the whole marriage thing jongin said to him yesterday.  
“ so how’s sehun and luhan… did they saw the guy”.  
“Nope. It’s better to not to talk about it. It’s so complicated”. Jongin said with a sigh.  
“mmm… I think I am more concerned about the other guy. He is just starting his college and he had to go through all these things.”  
“mmm… true”  
“jongin… it’s time for my next class already so I am going to find baekhyun, okay. Will call you in the evening, bye…”  
“okay… see u later. And don’t skip lunch”. kyungsoo nodded and went to search for baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again so sorry for my grammar mistakes.


	5. chapter 4

The most awkward dinner!   
That was what minseok was having right now.  
At first, he thought only luhan & sehun will be joining him.  
But he was totally wrong. It was a family dinner.  
Everyone looked like they were attending a funeral.  
Mr. & Mrs Oh weren’t talking to each other. Same with luhan & sehun.   
The only sound was of their eating and some occasional talks between his father and Mr Oh.   
But what made minseok the most uncomfortable was the piercing glances thrown by luhan.

Minseok really wished he was now playing games with baekhyun in their room.  
When he reached his room after the college, baekhyun suggested having a gaming night.  
And when minseok told him that he will be going home for some reasons,  
baekhyun was so disappointed. But when minseok offered to buy him lunch the next day,  
baekhyun was more than happy.

On the opposite of him, luhan and sehun were having a lot of thoughts going through their mind.  
For luhan, he got little shocked after seeing minseok.  
He was totally opposite of what luhan thought he will be.  
He hates to admit it but he really thinks minseok is so cute & adorable.  
The little voice he heard while they introduced each other only supported that thought.  
But still, luhan is luhan. He will never admit it.   
And the cuteness of minseok was not going to make him change his mind too.  
On the other hand, sehun was a little happy. He had always liked cute boys who are a little shorter than him.  
And he really liked the small shy smile minseok gave for all the questions his mother asked him.  
But still, a spark was missing. But since it was just their first meeting he didn’t mind that much.

After the dinner, minseok, luhan and sehun were taken to a private room.  
If what minseok felt during the dinner was awkwardness, then now the situation was more complicated.  
He can clearly hear their breathing in that room.  
The silence got interrupted when luhan finally decided to open his mouth.  
“ look, I don’t know how much you are interested in this stupid arrange marriage thing.  
But let me make it clear that I am not at all interested. I freaking don’t want to marry you.  
I mean, first of all, you aren’t even my type (which was a huge ass lie).  
Secondly, at this young age, I don’t want to settle myself in a single person.   
So if you choose me don’t expect that every night I am going to be only with you “.   
Luhan said while giving a disgusted look at minseok.  
Sehun knew the real motive behind luhan’s rude words.  
He was deliberately trying to make himself a very bad person.   
But he was sure that it was little over. After all, minseok was just a victim like them.

Minseok somewhat had an idea that luhan didn’t like him, because  
from the time they saw each other luhan was only throwing some angry looks at him.  
But what came out just now from luhan’s mouth was totally unexpected.  
How can someone say such a thing to a person whom we just met?  
He wanted to say something back like ‘who even wants to marry a player like you’,  
But he couldn’t. He knows if that reaches his father’s ears, he is done.  
So he just kept quiet while keeping his head down. 

But this wasn’t exactly what luhan expected. He thought the man will argue back,   
which will lead to some bickering between them and finally they will leave with huge hatred towards each other.  
And now Luhan doesn’t know how to react to minseok’s silence.  
How someone cannot respond to such words, he doesn’t even have self-esteem or what- luhan thought.  
In order to make minseok look up, he gave a strong kick to the table in front of him.  
Well, minseok did lookup. But what really happened was what luhan never thought of happening.  
Luhan’s white shirt was now in orange colour as his strong kick made the orange juice placed on the table got spilt on him.  
Luhan’s shocked expression was so hilarious that both minseok and sehun felt like laughing.  
While minseok managed to suppress it, sehun miserably fails to do it. 

Luhan never in his life has felt this much embarrassment.  
As he doesn’t know how to react to them, he left the room without giving a look at the other two.

As soon as he left sehun started laughing again and minseok also smiled a little.  
After seeing his smile sehun kind of got relieved.   
After all, what luhan did was a little cruel.  
And also he will admit that it was one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.  
But there was a problem. What he felt after seeing his cute smile was not at all romantic.  
He did find him overall adorable. But it was totally platonic.   
He felt like minseok was his younger brother. 

He obviously didn’t voice it out. Because minseok doesn’t deserve to hear that also today.  
So sehun slowly started asking him about his first day in the college.  
Fortunately for both of them, it wasn’t that hard to talk to each other.   
After a while, they both got comfortable with each other.

It was then luhan decided to return. He didn’t want to go back   
but then he thought he will put up some more show before the day ends.   
If he works hard today then he can rest tomorrow.   
He did hesitate a bit thinking about the sad face of minseok that he saw before.   
But still, he decided to go back.

But when he reached the door he saw how comfortably sehun & minseok was talking.  
Both of them even had a smile on their face too. They both were so involved in their talking  
that they didn’t even saw luhan standing at the door.  
So he decided not to disturb them. He silently moved away from the door.  
But something really affected him. And that was minseok’s soft glance towards his brother.  
He felt a slight jealous towards his brother for receiving that soft eye smile.   
But he immediately shook off that feeling from his heart and tried to feel happy.  
After all, his mission got completed.  
He was sure that minseok will never choose him now.  
But still, why wasn’t he genuinely happy?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“what are you laughing at?” junmyeon asked kyungsoo as he heard a laugh from the latter.  
They both were sitting on their beds, junmyeon reading some books and kyungsoo on his phone.

“oh, I was just texting my new friend. Apparently, his roommate went home for some reasons and he is all alone today. And he is now texting me saying that he is hearing some weird voices from the room next to his, which is a locked storeroom.  
And he is so sure that those are from some ghosts.   
So if he doesn’t appear for his class tomorrow, then he is definitely killed by the ghosts”.  
Kyungsoo said while rolling his eyes.  
“your friend is so dramatic,” junmyeon said with a small laugh.  
“that he is” kyungsoo then sent a ‘text to you later’ to baek and looked to junmyeon.

“so how was your first day, saw anyone interesting?” kyungsoo asked while giving a cheeky grin.  
Junmyeon just laughed at the thought of him finding anyone interesting than sehun.  
But he didn’t say that to him.  
“The first day was not that bad, and I do found someone interesting.   
And I think he is going to be my good friend, nothing more.   
And what about you, found someone interesting?”  
“hihi … no because I already have someone special,” kyungsoo said  
while checking for jongin’s picture on his phone.  
“This is my boyfriend” kyungsoo proudly showed jongin’s picture.  
“isn’t this jongin”, junmyeon asked slightly surprised by seeing someone he knows.  
“you know jongin?”, kyungsoo was surprised too.  
“well, yah. Do you know Yixing?” kyungsoo nodded.  
“well, he is my cousin”  
“oh…”  
“and he was my senior in high school too. So I pretty much knew their entire gang” junmyeon added.  
“that’s really cool”. Kyungsoo said while getting into a comfortable position in the bed.  
“so… how did you met jongin?” junmyeon was always interested in hearing love stories.  
What if he gets some tips from other’s stories.

“well… it was three years ago. You know my father died when I was 10 years old   
and being an only child all I have is my mother.   
One day I found my mother unconscious in the kitchen”. Kyungsoo stopped for taking a deep breath.  
Junmyeon saw how kyungsoo was trying not to cry.  
So he went to sit beside kyungsoo and slowly rubbed his back.  
“you know you don’t have to say if you don’t want”. he said with a slightly guilty look,   
since he was the one who asked the story.  
“no, no, it’s fine. It’s just that my mother is my life you know”. Kyungsoo said.  
He continued: “When I was waiting for the doctor to come out after examining my mom,  
I saw a boy struggling with his phone on one hand and lots of medicines on other hand.  
He was on the verge of dropping his phone. So went and helped him.”  
Junmyeon gave a ‘is it jongin’ look to kyungsoo, and he answered it with a nod and a smile.  
“he was the stand by for his grandfather. Later the doctor said they have to run some tests on my mom  
and since her blood pressure is too low, she needs to be admitted.  
And guess what? My mom’s room was next to jongin’s grandfather’s.” He said with a slight smile.  
“We both were there for almost a week and every day we went to cafeteria together,   
We went for short walks, and I even helped him with some of his homework.  
You know since his parents being busy with their works and me being the only one for my mom,  
we both had to skip school.   
Then on the 5th day, his grandfather died. I even went to the funeral.   
He cried that day while hugging me for so long.  
After two days my mother’s result came. Cancer-2nd stage.”  
And when I cried after hearing it, jongin was there to hug and console me.  
I think we stayed in that position for more than an hour.”

That was it; tears were flowing like a river from kyungsoo’s eyes.  
Junmyeon held him closely as he doesn’t know what to say exactly.   
He was even afraid to ask about his mother’s condition now.

The situation was slowly getting worse as kyungsoo wasn’t stopping his crying.  
But then a message popped up in kyungsoo’s phone. Junmyeon looked what it was.

From, Baek

‘Soo… I think there are two ghosts in my next room.  
Because I think what I hear now is someone moaning…  
Do you think they also do that…’

It was hard for junmyeon to suppress his laugh after reading it.  
So kyungsoo slowly wiped his tears and checked the msg too.  
That was it, kyungsoo who had been crying a while ago  
was now laughing hard along with junmyeon.  
He did send a reply too.

To Baek,  
‘they also have feelings baek…’

Kyungsoo laughed again after sending that msg.  
‘Thank god for making baekhyun dramatic’ junmyeon thought.


	6. chap:5

To, Baek  
‘good morning Baek…  
Are you awake?’

To, Minnie  
‘Minnie… why did you leave me yesterday.  
You know that locked storeroom near to our room right?  
I truly believe there were some ghosts in there…  
It’s a miracle that I am still alive.’

To, baek  
‘what! Ghosts… are you still not fully awake.  
If you are still sleepy I will text you later baek’.

To, Minnie  
‘no Minnie…. I am not sleep texting.  
I am sure those weird noises I heard from there was really from ghosts.  
Believe me… there were at least two of them.’

To, baek  
‘baek, don’t joke about these things.  
I am really afraid of supernatural things you know?  
And why are you so confident that those sounds were ghost made and there were at least 2 of them.’

To, Minnie  
‘oh god… why aren’t you believing me.  
And there is a reason why I believe about their no.  
but I will say it when we meet later.  
But, wait. Minnie…. You won’t leave me now, right?  
I can’t stay here alone. Please say you will be here today’.

To, baek  
‘baek, of course, I will be there after college.  
And let’s see if that sound will be there today too.  
And baek, you remember the treat I promised to give you today?  
Where do you want it? Let’s meet today for lunch.’

To, Minnie  
‘Yeah… free food. I am okay with any place.  
But let’s choose a near place.  
Do you know the restaurant near the college bus stop?  
If you are okay with it, let’s meet there’.

To, baek  
‘its ‘universe’ right? Okay, let’s go there.  
And baek, my friend will be also there.  
It’s fine right?’

To, Minnie  
‘yah, it’s ‘universe’. And it’s your treat, you can bring anyone.  
But Minnie… can I bring my friend too.  
You don’t have to pay for him.’

To, baek  
‘of course, baek your friend is most welcome.  
The more the merrier.  
But since it’s my treat, though there is no reason behind it, I will pay.  
Don’t worry.  
What if we all become good friends in the future.  
So let’s enjoy’.

To Minnie  
‘ you are right babe. So let’s meet today for lunch.  
I will call you after the morning class. Ba bye…’

To, baek  
‘’babe’ huh…  
Okay, see you later. Ba bye…’

_________________________________________________

“Don’t you think you were little over yesterday?” sehun asked luhan in a bitter tone.  
Sehun was waiting for luhan in the collage parking ground along with jongin & chanyeol.  
Both of them were getting bored on hearing chanyeol’s nonstop talking about a certain cutie,  
when luhan’s car entered the parking area.

“what are you talking about”, luhan said as if he is not at all interested in the topic.  
“you clearly know what I meant luhan”  
“what is it?” yixing also joined them.  
While sehun explained the entire thing to the other three, luhan left totally neglecting the others.  
They all were not at all surprised with luhan’s behavior.  
But obviously was disappointed.  
“He really said such things to him?” yixing asked while looking at the direction luhan went.  
To which sehun just gave a simple nod.  
“oh poor … wait what’s his name sehun?” jongin asked.  
“minseok. He is a 1st-year maths student”  
“maths student”, Yixing asked in a surprised tone.  
“yah. Why?  
“no. nothing”.  
“so what do you think about him?” yixing asked, hoping for a not so good response.  
“he is good. I mean we just met once. So all I can say is, he is cute, adorable, have a beautiful smile.  
And I was not uncomfortable around him”.

“so you liked him huh!”, jongin asked after giving a small nudge to sehun.  
Yixing was so curious to hear his response.  
“I don’t think I can say that yet. But like luhan, I don’t hate him.  
Sehun said with a small shrug.  
Since it was almost time for their classes, they all left after that.  
And yixing decided that he soon needs to have a talk with junmyeon.

_________________________________________________

“junmyeon?”  
“kyungsoo?”  
Both were surprised to see each other at the ‘universe’ restaurant.  
They all had reached the restaurant at the same time.  
Since it was a kind of fancy and little expensive restaurant, not many students were there.

“so you are minseok’s roommate’s friend”,  
junmyeon asked while they were searching for a 4 seat table.  
“yah…it’s kind of funny that our friends are also roommates,” Kyungsoo said while settling in a seat.  
They got a really nice place to sit and the place had a soothing atmosphere.  
On top of it, their music preference was great too.

Suddenly a thought came across junmyeon.  
“so you were the one texting soo about ghosts yesterday”.  
Baekhyun splits the water he was drinking and  
gave a betrayed look to kyungsoo.  
“you showed him my text soo…” baek whined loudly,  
which gave some unnecessary attention to them.  
Kyungsoo just gave a sorry not so sorry look to baekhyun.

“baek seriously you ranted about that ghost to your friend too.”  
Minseok asked while shaking his head.  
“oh… I was so afraid you know. Let’s see how you are going to cope with it tonight.”  
Baek sounded like he was challenging minseok.  
On return minseok just stick out his tongue at him.  
Then they all talked about a lot of silly things in between ordering the food and eating them.  
Kyungsoo and minseok had a lot of things in common and  
For baek, he kind of liked teasing junmyeon on everything he said.  
None of them felt like it was their first meeting.  
They all clicked so well that an hour passed quickly.  
They bickered a lot. They joked a lot.  
All four boys truly enjoyed their time there.

“Seriously, minseok thank you so much for inviting me. I had a great time.  
Hope we can be good friends.” Kyungsoo said with a beautiful smile.  
They were all walking back to college.  
“oh hello darling, it was me who invited you. But I agree with your friends part.  
Let’s meet whenever we can”. Baek said while putting his arms around kyungsoo’s shoulder.  
“yah… I agree with baek too. I really enjoyed your company today.  
Let’s be friends”. Minseok offered his hand to kyungsoo for a handshake.  
kyungsoo happily accepted that.

“Let’s be friends too junmyeonie…” baekhyun said and instead of a handshake baek gave a tight hug to him.  
All laughed at his actions and junmyeon was happy to know that he really got three new friends.

“chanyeol will be really jealous if he saw this baek”, kyungsoo said with a small smirk.  
Baekhyun’s face again turned as red as a tomato and he tried to avoid  
junmyeon and minseok’s questioning glances.  
Seeing their reaction kyungsoo continued: “ well, there is a senior of us named chanyeol,  
who is now trying to get into baek’s heart”.  
“oho….” The other two made a noise without wasting the chance to tease back baekhyun.

“you can’t be sure about that soo”, baek said while trying to hide his flustered face.  
“oh please baek. You know guys, chanyeol was waiting for an entire hour outside our class just to have a talk with him.  
But when he tried to approach him he acted as if he can’t even see him.  
He just totally ignored him. You should have seen his face.”  
Kyungsoo said in the most dramatic way he can.

“oh… poor guy. That was so cruel baek”. Minseok said in a mocking tone.  
“Please guys, I got a little flustered & I wasn’t ready.” Baek pouted after saying it.  
“but still baek you shouldn’t have ignored him.  
And kyungsoo, is chanyeol your boyfriend’s friend.” Jun asked soo.  
“yah… it is.”  
“You know them too.”  
“yup… my cousin is their mutual friend”

At the exact moment, junmyeon got a message from Yixing  
Asking him to meet him soon near the football court.  
“huh… guys my cousin just messaged me that he wants to meet me now.  
So I am leaving & Let’s talk later okay.  
And baek I will take your number from minseok later.  
Minseok, I will meet you in our next class. Bye all”  
jun said and gave a side hug to them all.

“so what you are going to do Minnie. Our classes are going to start soon”. Baek asked.  
“I think I will just check our library. You guys carry on.”  
“oh, what a nerd” for which baek got a soft punch from minseok.  
They all smiled and parted with lots of ba byes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone like it???


	7. chapter 6

*Little trigger warning* not much.

“min minseok is… what?”, junmyeon found it hard to grasp everything yixing told him.  
Yixing placed his hand on junmyeon’s shoulder. “You heard it right jun”, ‘a sigh’  
“This is why I told you to confess to him soon.”  
Junmyeon shook his head and said: “but aren’t they really young for marriage?  
I thought I had time…” his eyes started to tear up.  
“jun, please. I don’t want to see you broken and that is why I always asked you to do something.  
I told you before that I will do anything to help you.”  
He took his handkerchief and gave it to junmyeon.  
“and jun, in the business world such arrange marriages are usual.  
And it’s not like they are going to marry next month or something.  
They are only going to get engaged now.  
Marriage might be after their graduation or something.”  
Junmyeon stopped his crying and looked at yixing.  
“But jun, don’t you dare think you have more time then.  
I won’t allow you to love an engaged man. You can’t do that to both of them”.

“no xing. I won’t do such an act. But are you sure minseok’s choice will be sehun?”  
“no. I am not sure. But from what I heard from sehun,  
luhan have already done so much to make minseok hate him.  
So, there is a huge possibility for it.”

Junmyeon had no idea about what to do.  
He loved sehun. Like really really loved sehun.  
Now he is going to lose his right to even love him from distance.  
What will he do now?

“jun. I know you have lots of inferiority complex which is stopping you from confessing to him.  
But, think about it. If you confess to him right now, you have nothing to lose.  
Either he will give you a chance or he will ignore you.  
Whatever it will be, you will get an answer.  
If you get late, you will never hear his answer.

Junmyeon knows whatever Yixing said is true.  
Time is running. He has to do something.  
He wiped his tears and faced Yixing.

“I will do something soon xing. I should at least let him know my feelings”.  
Yixing hugged him and said: don’t give so much pressure to you.  
Take an entire day to think and do something tomorrow.mm”  
“mmm,” junmyeon nodded.  
“okay. You have class now right?” Yixing asked while looking at his watch.  
“yah, but I am not going”. Yixing gave a concerned look.  
“ Don’t worry xing, I am fine. I mean, I will be fine.  
Even if I go, I won’t get any concentration and it will be hard for me to act normal around minseok.

“mm… I get it. Well, I think I will leave now. Call me if you need it. okay.  
I will be there for you, always. Remember.” Yixing said softly ruffling junmyeon’s hair.  
“I know”  
“bye, take care”  
“mm,” he nodded.

Minseok received a text from junmyeon when he was heading to his class from the library.

From, Jun  
‘sorry min. I am skipping class.  
Don’t worry, I am fine.  
I am just having a small headache.  
Will see you tomorrow.’

Minseok sighed after reading the text. He is going to be alone.

To, Jun  
‘It’s fine. Take a rest. See you tomorrow’.

minseok then went to use the washroom.  
When he entered the washroom all he saw was smoke.  
There were three men standing in the middle of the room  
with lighted cigarettes and some sort of powder in their hands.  
By seeing their red eyes, he was sure that those were drugs.  
Firstly, they didn’t see minseok. So he decided it’s better to go out.  
But as he was going to open the door, someone pulled him back.

“hey, you think we didn’t see you?” one of them said while holding his wrists.  
“Please let me go” he pleaded.  
“Oh, no-no. how can we leave a pretty boy like you? Other one said.  
They were now standing around him.  
“omg, he smells damn good” one of them sniffed his neck.  
Minseok was shivering because of fear. He doesn’t know what to do or say.

“why don’t you try one of this. Sure you will like it”. One of them tried to make him take a puff.  
“no please don’t”. he pleaded.  
Since they were not backing off he began to shout for help.  
One of them used his hand to close his mouth and the others tried to hold his hand.  
Suddenly someone opened the door and came in.  
Since minseok had his eyes closed, he didn’t see what really happened.  
He opened his eyes when the hold on his mouth and hands were taken.  
The three who cornered him was now lying in the floor and was in pain.  
He looked up and saw someone he wished to never see again  
Luhan  
Without giving minseok an opportunity to speak he took his hand and went out.  
He stopped after a little away from the washroom.  
He freed his hands and stood face to face with minseok.  
“you okay?” he asked without any emotion.  
“yah” minseok’s throat was so dry that he didn’t get to say anything more.  
Seeing him being fine luhan decided to continue his drama from the last night.  
“look, if you want to hook up with other boys, do it outside the campus.  
Or at least try to find people who are little more normal”  
Minseok was shocked to hear such a thing from luhan.  
“I-“ his voice cracked.  
“Please, sehun and I have a reputation in this college. Don’t destroy it.”  
“what… what the hell are you talking. I don’t know any of them.  
And I am not such a person. I was there to just use the washroom.”  
minseok said. Tears have already formed in his eyes.  
“you must have then did something to attract them,” luhan said just casually.  
Inside him, he knew minseok was not at fault.  
He just wanted to make minseok hate him.  
But his teared up face was really hard for luhan to see.  
So without giving minseok a chance to say something back, he decided to end the drama.  
“Whatever, I am leaving. Hope we won’t see again.” Luhan left after saying it.

Tears were already flowing down his cheeks. He doesn’t know how it became his fault suddenly.  
He was the victim here. But luhan spoke like it was his fault.  
“Why do you hate me so much”. Minseok cried out.

Having puffy eyes after so much crying, he decided not to go to his class.  
It was a relief for him that junmyeon was absent. Else, he might have to do a lot of explaining.  
He reached his hostel and when he was about to enter, he got a message.

From, unknown number.  
‘your man is in danger.  
If you want to protect him, call me.’

‘what the…’ minseok thought.  
He thought it was some prank message and ignored it.  
He had lots of other things to think about.  
He entered the hostel with a strong headache.

From not so far luhan looked at him entering the building.  
He had followed minseok from campus to his place,  
Just to make sure that he wasn’t followed by those who attacked him.  
Or maybe to make sure minseok was okay.  
The tears filled face of minseok was hard for luhan to forget.  
Guilt was starting to get into him.  
__________________________________________________________ • A short update…


	8. chapter 7

*BaekMin time*

“honey I am home…”, minseok woke up by the dramatic entry of baekhyun into their room.  
“oh, you were already here?. I thought you were in the class”, baekhyun said while placing his backpack on his table.  
“then who do you think I was and called honey?”, asked minseok while rubbing his eyes.  
“oh, I was just imitating my dad. But seriously, why are you here now? And why do you look so pale?  
He asked in a serious tone.  
“I skipped class. just a small headache.”  
Baekhyun went near minseok and touched his forehead. “You don’t have a fever, had medicines?”  
“yah, but I think I need some fresh air. Will be back soon, okay?”  
Minseok said with a little smile and searched for his shoes to go out.

“Okay, let’s go,” Baekhyun said.  
“uh, why are you coming? It’s fine baekhyun I will go alone.”  
“no Minnie, I think I need a walk too. Come on”  
“you are not tried?”  
“tired and Byun baekhyun never comes in the sentence dear…”  
baekhyun said by pushing minseok out of their room.

Though they were living in a city, the road behind their dorms was a peaceful one.  
It was leading to a housing colony with a small park and had trees on both sides.  
They both walked side by side without saying anything.  
After hearing the third sigh from minseok,  
baekhyun turned to him and without saying anything he linked their fingers.  
Minseok gave a surprised look at him.  
“what? Don’t say only lovers will hold their hands. Friends do that too Minnie…”  
Baekhyun said while pinching his cheeks.  
Minseok just playfully hit him in his hand. But he didn’t take his hand back from baekhyun’s.  
He wanted it, a hand to hold on to.  
Minseok had a small smile on his face and baekhyun was happy to see it.

“so, want to talk about it?”  
“uh”  
“I know Minnie, something is bothering you.  
I know we just met yesterday”. He stopped and looked at minseok  
“But I really do consider you as my friend. Hope you will feel the same too.” 

“I do consider you as my friend baek.  
But, I am not ready yet.  
It’s really complicated” he sighed.

“okay, then… let’s say something else.” He clapped his hands once.  
“Minnie… do you think I am being little cruel towards chanyeol?” he asked while looking down.

“uh, he was there outside your class in the evening too?” minseok asked in a little surprised tone.  
Baekhyun nodded.  
“wah… he is totally into you then. But, tell me the truth. Why are you really avoiding him?”

“I am afraid, min. what if he is just playing around”, his face looked really serious.  
“wait. Why do I feel like you had some bad experience before?”  
Baekhyun looked at minseok as if he read his mind.  
“How did you?”  
“so, I was right?”  
“mmm… when I joined high school. A senior of me said he likes me and asked me for a date.”  
‘a sigh’  
“I accepted it”  
(silence)  
He looked at minseok and said while whining  
“it was just a bet Minnie… that asshole tricked me”  
Baekhyun was now hugging minseok.  
When he stopped his whining minseok detached the hug and asked.

“but baek, can I ask you something?  
“what?”  
“do you have any feelings for him? I mean, like what do you feel when you see him?”  
Baek thought for a moment.  
“whenever our gazes meet I feel like a lot of caterpillars are walking inside my tummy”  
He looked damn serious when he said it.  
“caterpillars? Isn’t it butterflies baek? Minseok asked while rolling his eyes.  
“uh… maybe mine is still in the larva stage.”  
Minseok facepalmed.  
“huh! Let it be Butterfly or larva, what is important is you do feel something. Right?”  
“I think so”

“look baek, don’t compare everyone to that asshole. But, I understand. Your fear is valid.  
But, what if chanyeol really likes you? You know you don’t have to date him right away.  
You can be just friends with him. Take time, understand him”.

“what should I do then?” baek sniffed a little.  
Minseok smiled a little at his action.  
“talk to him. If he asks you to date him, then say that you want some time.  
If he is not ready for it, just leave him right away. He is not at all worth your time.  
But, if he is ready for it, then try to give him a chance. Mmm”  
Minseok said while fixing baek’s hair.

“I think you are right. I will speak to him. Thank you…” baek hugged him.  
“don’t need to thank me baek. But, just be careful, okay.”  
“mmm”.

They returned to their room after 2 hours, had dinner  
and since both were exhausted by all the walking they had,  
they went to bed early.  
But after a while, “Minnie… wake up wake up”  
baekhyun was now trying to wake up minseok by shaking him.  
“What baek? I want to sleeeep”, minseok said in his sleepy voice.  
“no no, minnie are you not hearing it?”  
Baekhyun was now aggressively shaking him.  
“what voice”  
“ghost Minnie ghooost”  
Minseok’s eyes were open in a second after hearing that word.  
“gho… ghost” his voice was cracking.  
“shh… listen” baekhyun placed his finger on his lips. Minseok also tried to concentrate.  
At that time both of them heard a sound of some boxes falling from their next room.  
(silence)  
They both looked at each other. Minseok then gave a slap to baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“it was some box falling sound baekhyun. How can that be a ghost?”  
“oh… you dumbass. That room is locked. so no one will be there inside, right?  
Maybe it’s not ghosts, but surely something is there”.  
Then they heard again some noise.  
“come Minnie, let’s check”  
“what? Why should we?”  
“Minnie please, I won’t get any sleep without knowing what it is. Please please.”  
Since it was no use to argue with him minseok decided to go and check.

Both are now standing in front of the storeroom.  
“baek, it’s not locked. It’s only closed. What if someone is there inside?  
“Then why no lights are on. Come on; turn on your mobile flashlight.”

Baekhyun slowly opened the door and both got inside.  
“it’s so dirty here.”  
“yah, and so much dust too” minseok said while covering his mouth.

Then they heard a small sound and they both turned their head towards the place the sound came.  
There in the corner- the source of all those weird sound.  
They both had their mouth open after seeing that small figure.  
“omg god, baek it’s a kitty…” minseok said in an exciting tone.  
“wow! it’s so small and cute. How it came inside?” baek asked.  
They both looked around.  
“baek look, that window's glass is little broken. May be through that way.”  
“yah. But, what are we going to do.”  
“It might be really hungry,” Minseok said while looking sadly at the kitty.  
“But, wait wait. How the hell did you mishear a kitty’s meow as a moan mr. Byun.  
mmm… explain explain” minseok asked while giving a small hit to baek’s head.  
“oh, minnie it hurts” he rubbed his head and continued.  
“can’t you hear how our sound is heard in here? Echo.  
And who told you about that. I didn’t say it to you. Did I?”  
“nope. Jun did. But still, your explanation is ridiculous.  
And ghosts… baek your level of imagination is just out of the world.”  
Minseok said with a sigh.  
“let’s discuss that later okay. but now, let’s take that kitty to our room.  
It’s so dirty here.”  
“Okay, you or me?”  
“you go”  
“okay”

Now minseok is back in their room with a small kitty in his hand.  
Baekhyun went to take some milk from their kitchen, and  
He soon returned with a bowl full of milk. 

“here drink it baby” baekhyun placed the milk in front of the kitty.  
It let out a small meow. It was a little afraid when they tried to catch it before.  
But now it is really enjoying the caressing by them.

“it’s so cute. Let’s keep him Minnie”. Baek looked at minseok expecting him to agree with him.  
“but pets are not allowed here baek”. Minseok said in a disappointing tone.  
“let’s try min. let’s keep it as a secret. Where will he go if we abandon him.”  
Minseok also really wanted to keep the kitty.  
“Okay let’s do it”  
“yes. Yes. Yes. You are the best partner in crime.”  
“yah yah. But, let’s be careful” minseok said seriously.  
“Okay,” baek said and caressed the kitty’s ear gently.  
It really liked it.  
“We should give a name to him, right? Baek asked  
“wait, you have been referring this kitty as ‘him’ &’he’. What if it’s a ‘she’?  
“no way. He is inside a men hostel Minnie. So definitely the kitty is a he.  
“again ridiculous explanation” minseok shook his head.  
“but since I have no strength to argue with you now, I am agreeing with you. So, any name in your mind?  
“mmm… what about strawberry”  
“it’s a fruit, baek”  
“so what?”  
“isn’t it so long for a small kitty”  
“mmm… then berry. How’s it?”  
“it’s better” minseok gave a thumbs up.  
“our berry….” Baekhyun scooped up the kitty and hold it in his hand.  
After drinking the milk the kitty was enjoying the warmth from baekhyun’s hands.  
“let’s buy a small house for him tomorrow”  
“yah let’s”  
Then baekhyun laughed a little.  
“what’s it?” minseok asked curiously.  
“We just became parent’s Minnie…”  
“That also on the second day of our meeting. God knows what is going to happen next.”  
Minseok said and sighed.  
But soon both of them broke into laughter and kitty berry just yawned while snuggling in his new dad’s chest.


	9. chapter 8

“you are not going to college today?”, kyungsoo asked junmyeon who was sitting in his bed with his laptop on his lap.  
“no”  
“why?” kyungsoo asked worriedly  
“ a small headache. But, don’t worry. I will be fine”.  
“Okay, take care. See you in the evening.   
And, you have a lot’s of bunny stickers on your laptop huh”, kyungsoo asked while pointing at his laptop.  
“yah, I like them a lot” junmyeon tried to smile.  
“it’s cute. Anyway, I am leaving. Bye.”  
“bye”  
After kyungsoo left junmyeon opened a folder in his laptop.  
It was password protected. He typed sehun’s birthday.  
It had a lot’s of sehun’s smiling photos.  
He was not a stalker. He never really stalked him.  
He never took his photos in private places.  
But he did take photos whenever the other was playing football,   
Or whenever he was with his friends in the cafeteria.  
And most importantly he never showed these to anyone else.  
Slowly his eyes started to tear up.

‘I have to see Sehun. Now’ He said to himself.  
He closed his laptop and started to get ready.

‘but, what about minseok?’ a sudden thought stopped junmyeon.  
‘I should speak to him too. What if he understands me? What if he supports me in this?’  
Junmyeon was now pacing in his room to and forth while thinking about whom should he talk first.  
‘yah, I should speak to minseok firstly’ junmyeon decided to reveal his secret to minseok first.  
‘but, he will be already in the class now.’ He again thought for a second.  
‘I will talk to him in the evening. Maybe I can go to his room. After all, it’s a private talk.’  
Junmyeon decided to talk to minseok that evening. He let out a huge sigh.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun and minseok are back from the college and are now resting in their room.  
Minseok was playing with Berry on the floor and baekhyun was playing some games on minseok’s phone.  
“baek, what if berry has an owner? Shouldn’t we check for them?”   
“God, why we didn’t think about it?” baek stopped playing and looked at minseok.  
“I think we should post in sns or something with his picture”. Minseok said while taking the kitty into his hands.  
“mmm… we should. But, Minnie let me just complete this level, after that let’s take some pictures of him”  
“hihi… okay”

Both then returned to their previous doings.  
Suddenly a message popped up on minseok’s phone interrupting baekhyun’s gaming.  
“Minnie… you have a message” baek showed him his phone.  
Since he was too lazy to get up, he asked baekhyun to read it loudly.  
“you check it baek.” He said without taking his eyes from berry.  
“okay”

From, Dad  
‘Minseok, since I have no much time to call you, I am informing you this through a text.  
Next Saturday you have to say your decision.  
It’s Mr. &mrs. Oh’s 25th wedding anniversary. So a party will be there.  
All important business partners will be there.  
So, get ready. You are going to get engaged that day.  
Be here on Friday.  
\- Don’t you dare try to back off. You know what I can do right?’

Baekhyun read this all in one go that minseok didn’t get a chance to stop him.  
Now both are looking at each other.  
Minseok doesn’t know what to say and baekhyun was trying to understand the message.

Baek slowly moved out of the bed and came near minseok.  
Minseok was sitting on the floor without any moment.  
“minseok, minseok” baek called while shaking him.

Suddenly minseok came back from his thought and looked at baekhyun.  
He started crying.  
“baek, what am I going to do now?” he is now crying loudly.  
Baekhyun took the kitty from him and made minseok sit on his bed.  
“shh… Minnie, stop crying” baek said while hugging him.

He rubbed his back to comfort him. When his crying stopped baekhyun asked;  
“do you want to talk about it”   
Minseok moved back a little and looked at baekhyun.  
Baekhyun slowly took his hand and hold it.  
“sharing your problems may help you,” he said softly.  
Minseok wiped his tears. He wants to share it with someone.

After hearing everything from minseok, baekhyun was really angry.  
“How can your father do that? You sure he is your real dad?  
All he cares about is money or what?  
“he doesn’t care about me baek. You know my parents also had an arranged marriage.  
My mom was from a wealthy family too. But soon after my brother was born, their business collapsed.  
My mom’s family lost everything. From then my dad began to torture my mom.  
My mom suffered a lot. After their divorce, I was left alone in that house.”  
Tears again started to flow through his face.

“but, Minnie, you are an adult now. Why can’t you just leave that house?  
He can’t force you to be there.” Baek asked   
“I can’t. you know, my mom is now living by running a small café.  
That’s all my mom and brother have. If I do something against him, my mom will suffer baek” .

“he is blackmailing you” it was hard for baek to believe.”  
“but you are his only heir, right? How can he marry you off? Whatever he has is yours right?”  
Minseok shook his head as a no.  
“no”  
“uh”  
“he has another woman and a son in her. No one really knows about it.  
I think he is going to bring them to light after my marriage”.  
“wah, he is such an ass-“ baek stopped there. After all, it’s his father.

“so, did you meet those brothers”  
“mm…” minseok’s face again turned sad.  
“why? You didn’t like them?” baek asked.

He shook his head. “they didn’t like me baek”  
“what? Why? Who won’t like you?”

“I don’t know” he teared up again.  
“you know the eldest one nah, luhan, he just hates me for some reasons.   
I just met him two times and all those times he said so many words to hurt me.  
Some words were exactly what my father used to say to my mom.  
If I marry him my life is going to be hell. May be worse than what my mom had”.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say so he just kept on holding his hands.  
He felt really helpless.  
“then, what about the other one?”

“I only met him once baek. But I am sure he is better than luhan.  
At least sehun didn’t shout at me on our first meeting itself.”  
Minseok sighed.

“so, it’s sehun then. Right?”

“I don’t have another option. You know baek, there was a life that I dreamed to have.  
I believed that I will find someone who will love me, who will care for me,  
Who will hold me tightly if I fell. But- with luhan, it’s never going to happen.  
My last hope is sehun.”  
“I am sure sehun will be different than luhan. God won’t let you suffer so much in this life Minnie.”  
Baek hugged minseok.

“baek, I don’t want anyone else to know about it. Let’s keep it between us”  
“mmm”

But what they both didn’t know was that someone else also heard this.  
Junmyeon  
He was about to knock their door when baek started reading minseok’s dad’s message.  
He heard everything.  
He also got tears while listening to minseok’s story.  
He had come to talk to minseok about his love. But now,  
How can he? Sehun was minseok’s last hope. He can’t take that also from minseok.  
So, without making any noise he left their place.   
He left that building with a strong decision.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

“hello xing, are you busy?”  
“hello, jun? no I am not. Why?”  
“can I meet you then?”  
“sure. where?”  
“can you come to the park behind my dorm?”  
“ofcourse. But, what is it? You sound like you are crying?” he asked worriedly  
“I was crying, not now. I will tell you when we meet.”  
“okay. I am coming”

Junmyeon ended their call.   
He is now sitting on a bench inside the park with his laptop on his lap.

After 15 minutes yixing arrived and as soon as he saw junmyeon, his heart dropped.  
With red eyes and tears, dried face junmyeon looked really sick.  
“what the hell happened jun. did you meet sehun? He said something?” yixing asked worriedly  
“no…” junmyeon softly  
“then?”

Junmyeon told yixing everything he heard from minseok.  
“I can’t do this xing. He already suffered so much.  
I can’t take his last hope away from him” Jumyeon was now crying in yixing's arms.

“then what about you?” yixing asked directly looking at junmyeon.  
“I- I have all the time in the world to find someone else.”   
Just the thought of loving someone else than sehun was killing him.  
But he made the decision.  
“I will try to forget him xing.”  
“But, can you do a favour for me?” junmyeon asked.  
“whats it?”  
Junmyeon gave his laptop to yixing. Yixing gave a questioning look back.  
“you know about my collection of sehun’s pictures right?” yixing nodded.  
“mmm… can you please delete it for me? I – I tried to delete it but, I couldn’t.” his voice cracked.

“you sure about it?”  
“mmm… for me to move on, it’s necessary”.  
“okay, I will do it for you” yixing placed his hands on jun’s shoulder.  
He in return tried to smile back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

“so, it’s this Saturday.” Jongin said while reading the invitation letter for the 25th wedding anniversary.  
Jongin, sehun, luhan &chanyeol were now at chanyeol’s music studio.

Sehun and luhan nodded.  
luhan and sehun got informed about it by their dad’s secretary.   
They were given a few invitation cards for their friends too.  
“you both are invited and can bring a plus one too.  
And yixing’s, I will give him tomorrow at the college” sehun said.

“yah, all of you please come and join in our misery” luhan added while shoving down a glass full of whiskey.  
Sehun just left out a frustrated sigh.

\------------------------------------------------

In the next chapter, we are jumping straight to Saturday.


	10. chapter 9

*it’s Saturday evening.

“you ready?”, luhan asks sehun who is now looking at the decorations around their house.  
Sehun only sighed as a reply.  
Luhan knew that his recent behaviour was really upsetting.  
He had been a very bad brother to sehun.  
Luhan went near sehun and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I am sorry” sehun just gave a soft look to luhan.  
“I know”, luhan was surprised by sehun’s reply.  
“Why are you looking at me like this?  
I know you really don’t mean anything you say and do luhan.  
And I know how you regret about it later too” Sehun said.  
“you are 90% fake luhan. But, I am your brother lu. I know you.”  
Both brothers are now looking at each other

“I am a bad actor, isn’t I ?” luhan asked while scratching the back of his neck  
“not really. Your acting in front of minseok was high class.” Sehun did a thumb up.  
Luhan just smirked. But soon he got serious.  
“I shouldn’t have said that much to him.” He sighed.  
Sehun was about to say something when their father came and interrupted them.

“boys, Mr. Kim is here. Come and welcome him. And remember he is going to be family soon. So, behave.”  
Mr. Oh said in a stern voice.

“Mr. kim, welcome welcome” Mr. Oh said while giving a welcoming hug to him.  
“thank you” Mr. Kim replied.  
“and, where is my future son-in-law.” Mr. Oh said while looking around.  
“he will be here soon. His friend is accompanying him.  
And boys, both of you look absolutely stunning.  
Mr. Kim said while looking at luhan & sehun.  
Both of them just smiled back.

“uh, sehun, I have a doubt?” luhan & sehun are now at the entrance to welcome their guests.  
“what?”  
“minseok has no mother or what? We didn’t see her yet.”  
“you don’t know? They are divorced.” Sehun said while bowing at one of the guests.  
“oh” luhan’s face suddenly became dull  
“I know why you are suddenly upset. Luhan-” sehun turned to luhan and continued;  
“minseok’s life was not at all better than us.”

“true” suddenly they were interrupted by yixing.  
Luhan gave a questioning look at yixing and for sehun, his eyes were on someone else who came along with yixing.  
Yixing ignored luhan’s look and continued; “at least you had your brother beside you lu. Minseok was alone.”  
“thanks for helping in increasing my guilt “ luhan said while giving a murderous look at yixing.

“xing… who is that behind you?” sehun asked curiously. He knows he had seen him somewhere but was not able to recognize him.  
It was now yixing saw how sehun was looking at his plus one.  
“oh, this is my cousin, Junmyeon”. Yixing introduced him to luhan & sehun.  
It was really hard for yixing to convince junmyeon to attend this party.  
But at last, he was able to convince him that, in order to move on,  
he should attend the party and witness everything.  
Junmyeon also thought he may feel a little better after seeing his friend’s happiness.  
But that was a huge mistake.  
After seeing sehun it’s becoming so hard for him to forget his feelings.  
The look that sehun is giving him is not helping either.

Soon jongin & chanyeol also arrived with kyungsoo , who was jongin’s plus one.

“oh, look my son-in-law is here”. These words of Mr. Oh took everyone’s attention  
and all are now looking towards the main entrance.

There stands minseok and Baekhyun.  
Unlike sehun and luhan, he is not wearing a suit.  
A pure white shirt tucked in black pants, nothing special.  
But his newly dyed white hair and that small shining earring made him absolutely gorgeous.  
His gummy smile and the small spotlight over him made him look like an angel.

Sehun just smiled seeing him.  
But on the other hand, luhan was speechless.  
Their eyes met suddenly, making them both still.  
Luhan felt like the world stopped around him.  
Minseok’s eyes were telling something to him which was hard for him to understand.  
But, he was sure that they were telling something. But what was it?

It was minseok who took the eyes away from him.  
He is now standing opposite to them with Baekhyun on his side and his father on another side.  
He had asked Baekhyun to accompany him so that he will have someone to hold on to.

While everyone’s eyes were on minseok, chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun.  
He was really shocked to see him here.  
And he is relieved that he didn’t bring any plus one with him.

“why is he here?” chanyeol asked kyungsoo while looking at baekhyun.  
While on the other hand kyungsoo is shocked to see both minseok and Baekhyun.  
“so, minseok was the guy?”, instead of answering chanyeol, kyungsoo asked jongin.  
“yah, You know him?”  
“I told you about having lunch with my roommate and Baekhyun’s roommate, right?”  
Jongin nodded.  
He continued; “minseok is Baekhyun’s roommate” (kyungsoo had introduced junmyeon a while before)  
“oh…” both jongin and chanyeol got their answer.

“attention everyone” Mr. oh was no standing in the middle of the hall with a mike in his hand.  
Everyone had their attention to him now.  
“first of all, I thank all of you for joining in our little happiness.  
I know you all were invited here to celebrate our 25th wedding anniversary.  
But, there is something else going to happen too” he said with a big smile.

Sehun, luhan and minseok felt like their heart was beating fastly.  
It’s finally happening.  
They knew it will happen today, but still, they are not ready.

Mr. oh continued; “as some of you know, today one of my sons is going to get engaged.  
And, my future son-in-law is non-other than Mr. kim’s eldest son-minseok.  
Minseok, please come here.” Mr. oh gestured minseok to come to the center.  
“now, it’s time dear. Please say your man’s name loudly” Mr. oh handed the mike to minseok.  
With shivering hands, he took the mike. He was totally a nervous wreck.  
He felt sweat forming on his forehead.  
He gently closed his eyes.

On the other side luhan’s and sehun’s condition was not any different.  
Luhan had his eyes closed. He doesn’t know what to hope for.  
His brain is hoping for minseok to say sehun’s name.  
But, his mind was confusing him.

Sehun felt like he wants to go away from there. So he slowly turned back.  
But what he saw there was again confusing.  
Junmyeon was looking at him.  
‘And was that tears in his eyes?’ sehun thought.  
But soon Mr. Oh’s sound interrupted everyone and sehun looked forward.

“I am eager to know the name, so, fastly minseok.” He said

Minseok slowly opened his eyes. His hold on the mike got tight.  
The mike was now touching his lips. He again closed his eyes and said his future husband’s name.  
“LUHAN”  
A lonely tear escaped his eyes.  
Luhan’s eyes were shot open after hearing his name.  
People were cheering loudly around him and Mr.oh asked him to come forward.  
But, he didn’t hear anything. He was shocked.  
He looked straightly at minseok. Minseok was looking at him too.  
There was fear in his eyes, at the same time, a plea too.  
Luhan wasn’t angry, he was just confused.

It was not only luhan who was trying to process what minseok said.  
“did he really said ‘luhan’, chanyeol asked jongin who gestured him to be silent.  
Sehun, all their friends and even their parents were shocked.  
And the most shocked was Baekhyun and Junmyeon  
‘why in the world did he change his decision?’, both of them thought.

As luhan was not moving, Mr.Oh took his hand made him stand in the center,  
right in front of minseok.  
Luhan had a lot’s of questions going through his mind.  
He needs an answer from minseok-‘why me?’

Since they were around lots of people, and especially media, he can’t ask him that now.  
But, what really made him stop were minseok’s eyes.  
They were directly looking at him. His eyes were really intimidating.  
Luhan felt like he can stand there looking at his eyes forever.

Soon engagement rings were handed to them.  
Luhan was asked to go first.  
He came a little forward and took minseok’s left hand.  
He was not having any emotions or anything.  
But, when he slipped the ring on his finger,  
he felt like he is touching someone who is very important to him,  
or someone who is his.  
And when minseok slipped the ring in his finger, what he felt wasn’t anger.  
He felt-warmth.  
People applauded loudly and Mr. Oh announced minseok as Luhan’s fiancé.

Now totally grasping what exactly happened, Luhan excused himself.  
He took the stairs and went straight to Oh mansion’s balcony.  
He needed fresh air to think straightly.

“should we go and check him?” jongin asked his friends.  
“no, I think he needs some time alone. What happened was totally unexpected.”  
Sehun said while looking at their balcony. Even he was confused.

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to feel exactly. A part of him was happy.  
Sehun was free now.  
but, minseok… ‘why did he?’ he needs to know that.  
When all of them were confused over everything, there was one person who tried to act surprised.  
-yixing  
He looked at minseok and gave a small smile.  
Then he looked at junmyeon.  
‘you both deserve happiness.  
At the same time, luhan & sehun deserves it too.  
I hope what I did was right.’  
Yixiing sighed after saying it in his mind.

\-------------------------------------------

*Saturday morning

“sir, you have a visitor” minseok was simply lying in his bed when his maid announced about a visitor.

“who are you?” minseok asked his visitor.  
He is sure that he haven’t seen him before but,  
the laptop in his hand is really familiar.  
“hi. My name is yixing. I am junmyeon’s cousin” yixing replied.  
“oh, hi. I have heard about you from jun. and, the laptop in your hand is his too, right?  
That bunny stickers are really cute like him.” Minseok said pointing at the laptop.  
“But why do you want to see me? Is jun okay?  
I mean, he skipped college for three days and all I got was a text saying he will be back by Monday.”  
Minseok asked little worriedly.  
“no, he is not okay. He is now at his home and these three days,  
he didn’t go out of his room, and he barely ate anything.  
Even though he said he will be okay, I don’t think he will anytime soon.  
That’s why I decided to see you.” Yixing said in one go.

Minseok looked at him without really understanding what yixing said.  
“what happened to him? And why you wanted to see me?”  
Minseok asked yixing. He was really confused.

Yixing let out a big sigh  
“can I speak to you in private?”  
Minseok took him to his study room.

“here” he offered a seat to yixing.  
After they were both seated, yixing handed the laptop to minseok  
“why are you giving me this?” minseok was totally confused.  
“can you open a folder named ‘my life’ in it? Yixing asked avoiding minseok’s questioning glances.  
Minseok was again confused but he tried to open it.  
“uh, it’s password-protected”  
Yixing slightly smiled and asked him, “do you know sehun’s birthday?”

Minseok was taken aback at that question. He never had thought about such a thing.  
Also, how do yixing know him?  
Seeing minseok’s face yixing said; “I am not only jun’s cousin but also sehun and luhan’s friend”.  
But that revelation only increased minseok’s confusion.

Yixing ignored it and said; “its april 12 19**. Please type.”  
Keeping aside his questions he typed it.

“what the…, why jun have so many pictures of sehun?”  
Minseok asked while looking at the thousands of sehun’s pictures.  
“he has been collecting it for the last 5 years”  
“w-why?” minseok was slightly afraid of knowing the answer.  
Yixing sighed  
He said everything to minseok.

“why didn’t he say anything to me?” minseok was shocked.  
“actually he wanted to say everything. But he heard your talk minseok.  
He was there outside your room when you said everything to your roommate.”  
Now, minseok don’t know how to react. So he just looked at yixing with wide eyes.

“he gave me this laptop to delete all these photos.  
But after seeing his condition, I couldn’t” yixing said.  
“but, minseok… I am not here to just say about jun.  
I wanted to say something about luhan too”  
Minseok just tried to listen to what yixing have to say.

“When I heard about what you said about luhan to your friend, I was really sad.  
Luhan is not that bad minseok. Whatever he said to you was all his acting, it was all fake.”

“fake…” at this point minseok don’t know how much new things he is going to hear today.

“mmm… he is afraid to love. The constant fights between his parents and  
his own tragic love story is the main reasons.  
In high school, he dated someone. He really liked him. but, he was cheating him.  
All he wanted was luhan’s money.”

Yixing stood up and went near minseok.  
He took the laptop from minseok 

“I know minseok, this is not an excuse for everything he did.  
But believe me, all he wanted was to make you hate him.  
He meant nothing.  
I don’t know if you will believe me, but I did saw him caring for you.”  
Minseok gave look at yixing. He can’t believe what yixing just said.

“what I said is true. I don’t know what happened to you that day.  
But I saw luhan saying something and you crying.  
Soon you left to your dorm too. But luhan followed you to your dorms.  
I saw it. I saw how he made sure you reached safely.  
I saw guilt in his eyes, minseok.”

Minseok was utterly shocked. ‘luhan followed him that day?’  
He shook his head a few times.  
Yixing continued; “I am not here to ask you to change your mind, minseok.  
But I thought you deserve to know all these things. I will be leaving now.”  
Yixing slightly bowed and started to walk off

“what should I do?” minseok asked yixing sadly  
Yixing stopped and turned around.  
“I am not in a place to say that minseok. It was hard for me to see jun’s condition.  
And I don’t know when luhan will get another chance to be with anyone.  
That’s why I came to see you”  
Minseok looked down in sadness  
“but…”  
he looked up expectedly  
“if you can, try to give a chance to luhan.  
No one has really tried to know him personally.  
He may seem rough outside.  
But he is really soft inside. He will do anything for his loved ones.  
But still, it’s your decision.  
Bye, minseok. See you in the evening.”  
Yixing left after saying it.

Minseok tried to process everything in his brain.  
‘what will I do’ he was no shaking.  
Time is running. Soon he has to decide something.  
Jun was his friend. After knowing everything he can’t ignore his friend’s feeling.  
May be, he knew him only for a few days.  
But, they will be together for the next few years.  
What if he never forgets sehun’

Finally, he made a decision. Even if luhan never accepts him, he will be living a guilt-free life.  
\--------------------------------------------------

*back to the party

Sehun was looking for junmyeon for quite a while now.  
but he neither found junmyeon nor yixing.  
“did you see yixing?” sehun asked chanyeol who was eyeing at baekhyun un for the past one hour.  
Since Baekhyun never left minseok’s side even for a minute, chanyeol just kept on watching him.  
“yah, he went to send his cousin back.”  
Sehun literally ran outside to catch him before leaving.  
He looked everywhere for them.  
Suddenly he heard yixings voice in their garden.

“you didn’t delete it?” junmyeon asked yixing.  
He was so relieved to hear that.  
“I just thought what if you get a chance again. Well, I was right. Doesn’t i?  
Junmyeon smiled back at yixing.  
“thanks xing”  
“now I want to you say everything to sehun, jun. you always don’t get a second chance”.  
“I will”  
Soon the cab they called arrived at the gate.  
“I will leave now. see you on Monday”, jun quickly said bye and left.

“xing”  
Yixing turned around to see sehun standing behind him.  
‘God, did he hear anything’ yixing thought.  
“what?” yixing asked.  
“nothing. Uh, can I ask you something?”  
Yixing nodded.  
“I think I have seen your cousin before. Do I?”  
“I have introduced you both before when we were in school. Why?”  
Yixing asked curiously.  
“nothing. Uh… let’s go inside, it’s really cold here.”  
“okay”

Luhan is still standing in the balcony. His head and mind are cool now.  
He needs to talk to minseok. But, he needs time.  
So, he decides to do it on monday  
He looked at the ring in his finger. Oddly, he likes it there.  
He sighed & thought- ‘ minseok… what have you done to me’

“Why did you choose luhan”, baekhyun asked minseok.  
they are now in minseok’s car, going back to his home.  
At the party, they didn’t get a chance to talk privately.  
“I had my reasons baek”  
Minseok closed his eyes after saying it.  
“Minnie...” seeing minseok’s tired face; he decided to have their talk some other time.


	11. chapter 10

*Monday at college.

‘Minnie… when were you going to tell us?

Do you know what mom felt when she found out her son’s engagement from a newspaper?

And, do you know how many times I called you yesterday? The whole day your phone was switched off.

Do you have an idea about how much we were worried about you?’

‘dae… please. Everything happened so fast and you know why I didn’t inform you or mom about it.

‘ *a sigh* I know. That asshole…’

‘dae, he is your father too’ minseok said little seriously.

‘I don’t care. If he doesn’t consider me as his son, why should I?

And Minnie, I will visit you tomorrow at college. Let’s talk then.

I have to go now, have some work in the cafe. Bye.’

“mmm… is mom okay?’

‘I am not saying anything. Come here and see her yourself. She misses you so much’.

‘I know… Bye’.

Minseok sighed after ending his call with jongdae.

He knew his brother will be disappointed.

But, he hopes they will understand.

“What did your brother say,” baekhyun asked

They both were on their way to the college when jongdae called him.

“as expected he is angry, disappointed and I don’t know what he is going to say tomorrow.”

“and your mom?”

“she is sad? I don’t know and I don’t want to know either.” Minseok said sadly.

“mmm… so did luhan contact you after that?

“no” minseok simply shrugged. After all, he never expected him to contact him.

“I still don’t know why you choose him, but, no one forced you, right?”

Baekhyun now stopped walking and asked minseok little seriously.

“no baek. And, as I said before, I had my reasons. Don’t worry.” Minseok gave a little smile.

They both didn’t talk anything after that.

When they reached the college, baekhyun saw a huge poster of a football match in their college.

“uh, Minnie… it seems like a football match is going on right now in our campus. Do you want to see?

You don’t have a class for the next half an hour, right?

“yah, I don’t”.

okay, then let’s go.” Beakhyun took minseok’s hand and walked towards the football stadium.

Luhan, sehun, yixing, chanyeol and jongin are also watching the football match now.

No one had said a word about the engagement to luhan.

Because they don’t know how luhan will react to that.

But, seeing that the ring is still in luhan’s finger was a relief for them.

Luhan is well aware that they all are waiting for some response from him.

But what was he expected to say, when he himself isn’t aware of his feelings.

He knows that he doesn’t have any romantic feelings towards minseok.

But at the same time, something was there too. Somehow he is attracted to him.

A whole day he was trying to come up with a logical reason why minseok choose him.

Unfortunately, every single thought he had was negative.

‘What if he was blackmailed by someone to do that?

Or maybe it was because he was the eldest. Even though both sehun and he are heirs,

He was the immediate one.

And, this chance triggered him the most. Was he becoming the target of money again?

His mind was a mess. A part of him wants to believe in minseok.

But, how can he do it when he barely knows him.

Even while watching the match, his mind was occupied with these thoughts.

But, they all stopped when he saw a particular figure entering the audience area.

Minseok was coming with his friend.

Minseok and baekhyun sat in the first row, while, luhan was sitting in the last row.

Luhan can clearly see their back.

Since minseok and baekhyun’s eyes were on the ground, they didn’t see them.

After seeing him, the first thing luhan checked was his ring finger.

He kind of fear of not seeing the ring there.

But, the platinum ring was very easy to see even from far.

He didn’t even realize that he left a relieved sigh after seeing it.

While watching the match, minseok felt like someone was poking him from behind.

The first time, he didn’t really mind it. He thought it was unintentional.

But, when it happened again, he was sure that someone was messing with him.

He wanted to turn around and shout at the person.

But, minseok was scared. He was really scared of the public.

That person again tried to touch him and this time he almost told baekhyun about it.

But he didn’t.

he knows baek will surely create a scene and it may affect the ongoing match.

So, he let it go. after all, he will leave this place soon. So he decided to endure it.

But, that was a huge mistake.

Luhan was witnessing it all.

He saw it from the very beginning.

He got really angry.

Someone touching minseok like that made him furious.

He wanted to break that person’s hand.

But he waited for minseok to react.

But, seeing minseok not reacting even after the third time, started to irritate him.

‘why was he not reacting? Or was he enjoying it too?’,

that thought made luhan’s brain explode and the next thing he knows is that

he landed a punch on that person’s face.

“Enough. How dare you touch something which is not yours?”

Luhan’s eyes were red because of his anger.

Everyone now had their attention to them.

Minseok and baekhyun had jolted back after hearing that loud punch.

Sehun and others soon came near luhan too.

Luhan’s punch was so hard that the person lying on the floor was unable to even stand up.

“what happened lu?” sehun asked in shock

“tell them”, luhan is now looking straight at minseok.

Luhan’s furious look sent a shiver through his body.

He stood there without knowing what to exactly say.

“wow! Now you won’t even say anything to others.

Enjoyed his touch that much or what?”

Luhan shouted making everyone flinch.

Minseok shook his head a few times.

“no, I-I “, his words were stuck in his throat.

“luhan, what are you talking about?” baekhyun asked while side hugging minseok.

The latter was shivering a little.

“that bastard lying here was touching him from the back, from the time he was here and he –“

Luhan came forward and grabbed minseok’s wrist tightly and continued;

“didn’t even react. What does that mean, uh?”

Luhan’s hold was too tight that minseok winced in pain.

“luhan, stop it. You are hurting him.” Yixing came forward and tried to detach his hand from luhan’s.

That was when luhan saw minseok’s pained expression.

He slowly detached his hold.

But seeing that person on the floor made him angry again.

“Why are you silent?”

Minseok’s eyes started accumulating tears.

“if you want to play around with other boys, do it after removing that ring from your finger.”

“luhan, stop it”, yixing had enough and so he pushed luhan back.

“you are not in your sense. So, better stop it. You don’t have an idea about who he is.

You should be thankful that he chose you”

“why I should be? I am sure he chose me just because I am the immediate heir.

All he cared about was my money.”

“Enough”, minseok reached the end of his patience level.

He looked straightly at luhan with his tear-filled eyes.

He came forward and glared at luhan.

Luhan stood there watching him little shockingly.

But what made him tensed was what minseok was doing.

Minseok took his ring from the finger and held it right in front of luhan’s face.

“you don’t have the right to say such things about me when you don’t even know me.”

He closed his eyes letting the tears flow through his cheeks.

He took a breath and continued;

“I can’t really say the reason why I choose you.

But, I thought you had some sort of humanity in you.

But, you proved it wrong. Now, I freaking don’t care about anything.

I am not going to marry you.”

He threw the ring on luhan’s face.

“I hope we won’t meet again”,

after saying this he wiped his tears and rushed out from the stadium.

Luhan got shocked was an understatement. He never expected him to lash out like this.

He was so immersed in showing his angriness towards that guy,

he totally forgot about how much he was hurting minseok.

He stood there stunned until Baekhyun raised his voice.

“how can you accuse such a thing about Minnie.

Wah, You are one of the worst people I have ever seen”.

Baek said and moved forward.

But, he was immediately blocked by chanyeol.

“baekhyun… please”, chanyeol said while taking him away from luhan.

“Don’t touch me” baekhyun said furiously.

“Okay, I won’t. but listen to me” chanyeol pleaded.

Baekhyun looked at him.

“I know what luhan did is wrong. And, you have every right to get mad at him.

But right now, I think you should go and check on your friend first”

Baekhyun cursed himself for leaving his friend and left hurriedly to find him.

“were you out of your mind, luhan. Do you even know what the hell you were saying?

God, I can’t believe I asked him to give a chance to you”,

Yixing said while clutching luhan’s collar.

Luhan & others looked at yixing.

“you- you did what?” luhan’s eyes were widened in shock.

Yixing remained silent and gave a serious glare at him.

“yixing, say something. Why do I feel like you know something?

“Because I fu**ing know luhan. I know why he chose you.

You just don’t deserve him, luhan.” Yixing said while frustratingly moving away from him.

“stop”, luhan stopped him.

“explain”, yixing looked at him.

“please” he was almost pleading.

Yixing took a deep breath.

“fine, come with me” yixing took luhan’s hand and left that place.

“I didn’t know luhan hated minseok this much”, chanyeol said to sehun and jongin.

Sehun just sighed and smiled a little. He turned towards them and asked;

“after seeing all that he did now, you think he hates him?” he raised his one eyebrow.

“what do you mean?” jongin asked.

“jongin, if kyungsoo was in minseok’s place & you see him not reacting, what will you do?”

“of course I will get angry. But I won’t be this cruel with my words.”

“that’s because you already know him and love him. And moreover,

My dumbass brother doesn’t know how to speak. You got now?” Sehun smirked a little

“ah,” both jongin and chanyeol had their mouth open when they finally grasped the situation.

“so what we saw was a possessive and jealous luhan. OMG”

chanyeol said and closed his mouth with his hand.

“but, what now? I don’t think minseok will forgive him.” Jongin added.

Sehun just shrugged and went to pick up the ring.

“everything is up to luhan now. I am going to find him. Let’s meet for lunch, okay. Bye.”

Sehun then went to search for luhan and yixing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“minnie… sshh,sshh… stop crying.” Baekhyun was comforting minseok, and the latter was crying in his arms.

Both are now sitting in a bench inside the park, near their dorm.

“why do he hate me so much?” minseok repeated that for the fifth time while bawling his eyes out.

“Minnie, can I ask you something else?”

minseok moved a little back and looked at baekhyun with his tear-stained face.

He then nodded at baek to continue.

“did that guy really tried to touch you?”

Minseok slowly looked down to avoid baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun cupped his face with both his hands and made him look straight.

“did he?”  
minseok gave a small nod.

“what the- then why didn’t you react?” baek asked him seriously.

“I- I didn’t have the courage to do that. I always fear about the outcome”

He again looked down.

Baekhyun got really upset after hearing it.

“minseok, look at me”

He hesitantly looked.

“if you don’t react, such bastards will continue their nasty behaviour.

Not only towards you but also, to others.

There is no need to feel scared about protecting yourself.

You should stand up for yourself Minnie.

Promise me that you won’t let such things happen to you again.”

Baekhyun showed his pinky finger to minseok.

Minseok looked at baekhyun and his pinky finger.

He knows whatever baekhyun said is true.

He should believe in himself more.

He wants to change his weak personality.

And now, he doesn’t want to make his friend more upset.

So he intertwined their pinky fingers together.

“that’s my boy” baekhyun hugged him and minseok hugged him back.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“your cousin loves sehun? & minseok knew about that?”

luhan found it difficult to grasp whatever yixing told him.

“yes luhan, minseok was actually going to choose sehun.

But, after knowing jun’s love for your brother, he happily changed his decision.

It was not a sacrifice or anything as he didn’t like sehun”.

“But luhan, why he chose you to have a different reason.

I told him about you. How this may be your only chance to find someone.

And, How you really needed someone to care for you.”

Luhan was now totally speechless. Though he always said how he doesn’t want anyone for him,

He always yearned for love.

He closed his eyes as he felt like tears forming in his eyes.

“you have to move on lu. Minseok is a good guy.

And don’t say you don’t like him.

I know you care for him.

I know whatever you did before was out of your jealousy.

“but he- there in the stadium…” yixing stopped luhan from completing that sentence.

“no lu, before getting into wrong conclusions, talk to him.

Maybe he was frightened to react to that guy.

Not everyone has the guts to stand up for them.

And as he was ready to give you a chance, you should do that too.

He might be the one for you lu.

For once, listen to your heart.”

Luhan doesn’t know what to say. He was starting to regret everything.

And now, after hearing everything, he can’t let minseok go.

And, the truth that someone was really there to give a chance to him and,

how he hurt that person was killing him from inside.

if minseok was ready to give him a chance, then he should too.

“I messed up. Didn’t I?”

“absolutely”, it was sehun who replied to him.

“did you…” yixing began to ask, but sehun gestured to stop.

“I heard everything yixing. We really need a talk” sehun said to yixing.

“but now, luhan- go. Find him. Apologize to him. Don’t let him go.

Don’t let him cry more.”

Luhan nodded and turned to leave. But he was then stopped by sehun.

Sehun just smiled and placed the ring inside luhan’s palm.

“make him your’s again. All the best.” Luhan gave a hug to sehun

And turned to yixing and said; “thank you”.

After he left, yixing kind of tried to escape without sehun knowing but was immediately caught.

“xing… I heard everything. I heard everything you said on Saturday too.”

Yixing was surprised to hear that.

“but, I didn’t quite understand anything you said that day.

As you told your cousin to speed up everything, I waited for him to do something.

But now I know what it is” he sighed

Yixing didn’t know what to say, so sehun continued;

“Just tell me which department he belongs to.

If he is not coming to me, I will go and find him”.

“what are you going to do exactly?”

“you will see”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luhan tried to find minseok everywhere he can in the campus.

But, he didn’t find him. He doesn’t know how to contact him.

“you want some help?” luhan got startled by the sudden question.

He turned around and saw jongin and kyungsoo smirking at him.

“you will help me?” he asked them back.

“well, my boyfriend here is friends with minseok and baekhyun and he talked to baek a while before.

Apparently, they both are together now. want to know where they are?”

Jongin winked at luhan.

Luhan let out a big sigh and said “please”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope my story is still good.


	12. chapter 11

Junmyeon was waiting for his class to end so that he can go and check on minseok.

he doesn’t know why minseok missed his class or where he is.

Hence he was a little worried about him.

As soon as the class ended, he hurriedly left the classroom.

But suddenly someone grabbed his wrist and started walking fast.

He got startled with that sudden action and tried to remove the hand even before looking at the person.

But when he looked up and saw who it is, his eyes got widened.

“sehun?” – he called his name in confusion.

Sehun didn’t mind him and continued walking.

Junmyeon wants to know what was going on and where he was taking him.

But, he didn’t voice it out.

Because seeing sehun’s fingers around his wrist gave him some bubbly feelings inside.

Sehun stopped when they reached the parking ground and looked around to make sure no one was there.

He turned and looked straight at junmyeon.

He sighed.

“When were you planning to tell me?” sehun asked with both of his hands on his hips.

He looked really serious.

“about wha-what?” junmyeon stuttered.

“stop hiding junmyeon. I heard everything from Yixing. So, explain. Everything.” Sehun said.

Junmyeon started sweating. He never expected sehun to found out this way.

He began to say something like ‘no, I don’t know anything or yixing was lying and all’

But the way sehun looked at him was like he was anticipating hearing the truth from him.

Sehun then softly said “please”

So, he decided it’s now or never.

He took a deep breath and while tightly holding the strap of his bag, he said;

“I-I like you” (he intentionally avoided saying ‘love’), he then looked down and bites his lip.

Sehun didn’t know what exactly he felt after hearing it.

But, he felt really nice.

Junmyeon’s action made him look at his lips.

He stared at it for a few seconds before getting back to the topic.

He doesn’t have time to get distracted now.

“wow! You took five years to say that.

But, I want to know the entire truth, junmyeon.

Yixing told me it was love at first sight.

But, I won’t believe that bullshit. There is something else, right?”

Sehun said that and moved forward. He touched his chin and made him look at him.

“look at me and tell me the truth. When I saw you at the party, I felt like I know you.

I won’t be getting that feeling from a mere introduction we had.”

Junmyeon’s heart was beating so fast because of their sudden closeness.

And he never thought that sehun will feel that way.”

His eyes met sehun’s and they were waiting for his answers.

“five years before, we met for the second time in a bar, remember?” junmyeon asked in a hushed voice.

He made sure no one else will hear it.

“in a bar?” sehun moved a little back.

Soon something strikes him and now his mouth is wide open out of shock.

“That was you? The one I ki- kissed, were you?”

Sehun moved a little more away from him.

He found it hard to believe that the person he tried to remember all these years was junmyeon.

He shook his head a few times and covered his face with his hands. He stayed like that for a few seconds.

Then he slowly removed his hands and asked him.

“do you know where all I searched for you? I was so drunk that day and thus I didn’t remember anything later.

I just knew that I danced with someone and I ‘kissed’ him.

But, you knew me. Why did you remain silent for all these years?”

“I wasn’t sure if you remembered anything, sehun.

You were drunk and I feared your reaction if I told you.”

Junmyeon ‘s tried to get close to him

“wah! I don’t know what to say right now”. sehun said ruffling his own hair.

“it’s true that I was drunk. But that doesn’t mean I will forget everything”.

“And wait, all these fucking years I feared if I kissed an old man or something.

How in the world you got inside a bar at that age?”

Now sehun’s mood totally changed and he began to talk casually.

Junmyeon also got relaxed a bit after the sudden change of the topic.

“my elder brother was the bartender there. So I was there on his behalf.

But sehun, you were underage too. Then how did ‘you’ got inside. So don’t question me”

Junmyeon raised his one eyebrow and pointed his finger towards sehun.

“are you serious? you know that I am the ‘OH’, right? So, nothing is illegal for me.”

Sehun had a smirk on his face.

Well, junmyeon was not ready to back off.

“haha, the great ‘OH’. But got drunk after a glass of whiskey”

He sticks his tongue out.

“you are teasing me right now?”

“what if I am?”

Instead of replying sehun came closer to junmyeon, and it startled him.

They were that close that he was sure his heartbeat was audible to sehun.

He became so anxious that he again bites his lip.

That resulted in sehun to stare at his lips again.

He absentmindedly tried to close the gap between their lips.

Junmyeon felt like he can’t move his body.

So he gently closed his eyes.

But instead of a dreamy kiss, what he got was a smack on his head.

“what the-“ junmyeon said while rubbing his head.

Sehun laughed and said; “I was just teasing you back”( nice save)

Junmyeon pouted at sehun and sehun had to restrain himself from cooing at junmyeon’s cuteness.

He then cleared his throat – “jun, now we need a serious talk”

Junmyeon looked at sehun, and he understood that he was really serious this time.

He has already wasted so much time and,

He knows that to get sehun’s trust he should be sincere now.

So, he decided to open his mind.

“will you listen to me fully before saying anything”, he asked expectedly.

Sehun nodded. He gave his full attention to him

“I have loved you for the past 5 years.

And, yeah it wasn’t just loved at first sight.

That day, after our kiss, I kind of got attracted to you.

And, it was my inferiority complex that made me hide.

But-“ junmyeon looked at sehun fondly and continued;

“then I heard about the marriage and the thought of losing you forever terrified me.

so I tried to man up & say everything to you. But-but---“

“you heard about minseok and decided he deserves me more” sehun completed the sentence for him.

Jun nodded. Now he had tears in his eyes.

“he was so pathetic, sehun. I am sorry” he put his head down.

Sehun sighed and asked him to look forward. So, he did.

Both of them just stared for a moment.

Junmyeon’s eyes were asking him to understand his situation.

But sehun was waiting for junmyeon to ask him something that he now wishes to hear.

Since junmyeon didn’t say anything he said;

“now that the coast is clear, what are you planning to do.

Have something to ask me?”

Sehun hopped junmyeon will get his question.

Junmyeon got what sehun meant.

But, he was a little stunned.

He never thought sehun wanted to hear that from him.

He took a deep breath.

‘I can do it’ he said in his mind.

“I want to date you sehun”, yes, finally he did it.

He examined sehun’s face to understand his reaction.

But he didn’t get anything.

The truth was that sehun got so overwhelmed by junmyeon’s words.

“sehun” he called him.

“ah- uh- yah-mmm… I mean.” ( he tried to come up with something to say)

“uh… can I have your number?”

Junmyeon was surprised to hear such a reply.

He was disappointed but still, he gave his phone to him.

Sehun dialled his number and gave a call to it.

“I will call you junmyeon. I mean, I need some time.

But I promise I won’t waste so much time.

I just need to think about everything”

“mmm, it’s fine. After all, I took 5 years. So, take your time sehun”.

Sehun just smiled and junmyeon smiled back.

“mmm… then I think I will leave now.

we will talk later” sehun said.

“okay”

After sehun left junmyeon released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He felt so happy. He finally did it.

But still- ‘yixing, how dare you inform him everything? ‘ he then went to search for yixing.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“why do he hate me?”- baekhyun just sighed after hearing the same thing for the 20th time.

They are still in the park and now baekhyun is side hugging minseok while sitting on the bench.

His face is partially buried in his chest and baekhyun is softly humming a song.

After one minute minseok again repeated those words.

But this time, he did get an answer.

“I don’t”- both baekhyun and minseok got startled by that voice.

They looked to their side and saw luhan standing there.

He is not looking furious anymore, but, that didn’t stop minseok from not getting nervous.

Baekhyun stood up fast.

But, minseok tried to hide behind him.

Luhan got a little sad seeing minseok hiding from him,

But he knows he deserves it.

“why the hell is you here. How did you find us?”

Baek sounded really serious.

But luhan didn’t mind that since all his attention was on the hiding figure.

He then turned to baekhyun-

“baekhyun, I need to talk to minseok, In private”. He tried to sound as soft as he can.

Baekhyun can feel minseok getting tensed since his hold on his shirt got tighter.

“no, I can’t allow that. You already did so much to hurt him.” He said boldly.

“please. Try to understand”- luhan sighed & continued;

“even though minseok said he is calling off our marriage, nothing is going to change.

We both don’t have the power to do that.

So, don’t you think we should talk and try to solve the issues?

Baekhyun took some moment to think about it.

He knows both of them really need a talk, which they have never done.

But can he believe luhan?.

“fine, but I will stand close to you guys.

And, both of you will be at least one meter apart.

But, keep this in your mind; if you say anything to hurt him, I am going to castrate you.

& I don’t joke around such things.”

Luhan nodded and made a note in his mind to never piss off baekhyun. He sounded really dangerous.

Baekhyun then tried to remove minseok’s grip on his shirt.

Minseok silently pleaded him to not go.

Baekhyun then promised him that he will stay close.

Now both of them are sitting on opposite benches.

Minseok didn’t know what to expect from luhan and luhan didn’t know how to start.

“yixing told me everything.” Just like that, he started their conversation.

Minseok who had his face down looked up suddenly hearing it with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth.

Luhan smiled a little seeing minseok’s dumb fold look.

He continued; “after hearing everything from yixing, you decided to give me a chance.

I know you choose me because of your friend’s love for sehun.

But still, to forgive everything I did to you and to accept me is not a small thing.”

Minseok’s had a disappointed look

“I screwed everything, right?” luhan asked seeing his face.

Minseok didn’t respond to that.

Finally, luhan is admitting his mistakes.

He doesn’t know where it is going.

But there was something else going through his mind right then.

Luhan was desperately waiting for a response from him.

“will you say something” he was getting anxious.

Minseok again gave him a very sad face and asked him.

“do you really think I play around with other boys?” Minseok was almost at the verge of crying.

“do you?-“ he is now crying loudly while covering his face with both of his hands.

Luhan literally ran to his side and kneeled down to look at his face since his head was down now.

He tried to touch him but, stopped in the midway.

Though he had seen minseok’s teary eyes before, this time it felt different.

Before, he had the guilty feeling, but this time his heart clenched and he badly wanted to hold him in his arms and comfort him.

It was now; he realized the extent of his doings.

How much did he hurt him?.

(baekhyun did saw all this. But he decided to leave them alone. They really needed to open up)

“no- no, minseok. I didn’t mean anything I said. I was just out of my mind.

Whenever I get angry I will lose control over my tongue”.

And then he said those words that he wanted say for a while now.

“I am sorry”

Minseok stopped his crying and looked at luhan.

He was not sure if he heard it right.

“will you forgive me,” luhan asked softly.

He looked at luhan and his sincerity was evident on his face.

Luhan’s eyes were really asking for forgiveness.

He doubted if it was some sort of dream.

But if it was reality and luhan was really asking for his forgiveness, then there was nothing else he wanted.

“you mean it”

“I do” he fondly looked at minseok.

Minseok sniffed and wiped his tears.

“then, okay”

“okay?” luhan was confused.

“mmm”

“I mean, you forgive me?”

“yah” minseok rolled his eyes.

“why?”

“uh… you said sorry” he scratched his head thinking why was luhan not getting what he meant.

“just because of that?”

“you really meant it, right?”

“I did”

“then, that’s it”

“wah-“

“but-”

Luhan knew there was surely something else.

“firstly, please sit. Your jeans will get dirty and your knees will get hurt if you stay in this position.

It was then luhan realized how close they are. Both his hands were touching minseok’s thighs.

“uh… yah-okay” he blushed a little.

Instead of going back to his previous seat, he sat beside minseok.

Minseok smiled seeing that. ( baekhyun too).

Luhan raised his eyebrow at that.- “why are you smiling?”

“nothing, it’s just that your blushed face is so cute and you look so pretty”

“oh, no, no, please. Don’t say that I am pretty. I freaking hate hearing that”

Luhan covered his ears and whined.

Minseok is now laughing loudly.

The sound of his laughter brought a smile on luhan’s face.

“now, why are you smiling?”

Luhan tried to hide his smile but failed to do it.

“your laughing face is more beautiful than your crying one”

Luhan said while lovingly looking at him.

“and, who was responsible for my crying face?”

Minseok snickered.

Luhan’s face went down immediately and started apologizing again.

“I am so-“

“it’s okay luhan, I was just teasing you.”

He assured it with a smile.

“but, I really can’t believe that the luhan I saw at the football stadium and the luhan sitting in front of me is the same”.

Luhan let out a small laugh.

“I don’t know if you will believe me. But I really thought of apologizing to you before.

But then our engagement happened, and I was baffled.

Then I saw that guy touching you.”

He sighed

“and , I don’t know what came over me then.”

“why I said ‘but’ before was because I wanted to know about it.

You said you felt angry. But, why?

“uh, I don’t know if I can answer to that right now.” luhan avoided his eyes.

“oh… then may be later”

Luhan nodded.

Then he remembered what yixing told him.

“can I ask something too?”

“what?”

“why didn’t you react to that guy?”

“I-I” minseok suddenly got tensed and stuttered.

He was afraid to say that to luhan.

How can he say that he doesn’t even know how to stand up for himself?

The way minseok’s expression changed and how he was clutching his own shirt tightly

made luhan concern.

‘So what yixing predicted was true. He was frightened. sh*t even yixing understood that.’

“it’s okay minseok. I think I got it. You were afraid, right?”

Minseok’s eyes again started tearing up.

“oh, no, please- no more waterworks” luhan moved a little more closer to minseok & made a hand gesture to stop.

Minseok tried to hold his tears back and took a deep breath.

“okay, cool. I think I saw enough tears these past few days.

I know I was the reason for them, but, now please don’t.

I mean, you really don’t look nice while crying, minseok”.

Luhan got concerned and so he tried to make a change in the atmosphere.

they can talk about sensitive things later.

Minseok pouted at luhan after hearing it.

luhan smiled at him and then he observed his entire face.

What he really liked was his eyes.

Those eyes were really mesmerizing.

With little tears in them, they were shining right now.

“hello… are you daydreaming?” baekhyun snapped his finger to get his attention.

“uh”

“you were zooming out,” baekhyun said while taking minseok’s hand and making him stand up.

“sorry, I was lost in some thoughts,” Luhan said while scratching the side of his neck.

“well, I think both of you should stop now. I mean, if we leave now, we can atleast attend our last lecture”.

Luhan was a little disappointed but nodded to it anyway.

He then suddenly remembered something.

“minseok”

“mm”

“uh, since you have forgiven me, will you- wear it again?”

Luhan took the ring from his pocket and showed it to minseok.

Minseok looked at the ring.

He had thought that he lost it.

So, he felt so happy and relieved after seeing it.

“I will”

He moved his hand forward.

Luhan then placed it in his palm.

After that, he quickly said a bye and left.

But before going, he gave a beautiful smile to minseok.

Minseok smiled and remained like that until baekhyun nudged him.

“God, I can’t believe how things turned around just like that.”

Minseok shyly smiled hearing it.

“oh… my Minnie is shy,” baekhyun said while poking him in his stomach.

“stop baek” he said while hitting baekhyun.

“But seriously, I am so happy for you dear”. He hugged him.

“thank you” minseok hugged him back.

Luhan is now sitting in his car with his eyes closed.

He sighed.

Finally, he felt like a huge weight was taken from his heart.

A small smile appeared on his face when he thought about minseok’s gummy smile and that small pout.

He was now sure of one thing. He likes minseok.

May be one day he will fall in love too.

He then looked at his ring.

He kind of wanted to put the ring on minseok’s finger before.

But, the fact that he agreed to take that ring back was a relief too.

Now, he will try his best to make this relationship work.

He doesn’t want to see any more tears.

He doesn’t want any more lies.

Then he remembered something else.

‘sh*t, I didn’t ask for his number’.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

* the next day.

“Minnie…”

Minseok got a born crushing hug from Jongdae.

“Dae… I can’t breathe”

“oh, sorry sorry”, Jongdae moved back without removing his hands around him.

“You are fine, right?” he then asked.

Minseok smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

“of course I am. And, you?”

“now that I see you, I am super fine. I missed you sooo much”

Jongdae then gave a small kiss on his cheeks.

“actually, which one of you is the oldest?” baekhyun, who was standing beside them asked.

“well, by personality and look, it’s me,”jongdae said.

Minseok kicked him then and the three of them started laughing.

But there was someone who was not at all happy.

“lu, stop shooting daggers at that guy.”

They both are now standing not too far from minseok.

“how dare he kiss ‘my’ minseok?” luhan was burning with jealousy.

“my minseok, uh?” yixing smirked.

Luhan gave a stern look back.

“okay, sorry. But, lu, I told you before too. Don’t make your own conclusions.

Please ask him softly, gently who it is.”

“you know what. You are right.” He then started walking towards them.

“luhan, I didn’t mean right now”.

“minseok”

“uh, luhan… hi” minseok didn’t expect to see luhan now.

“are you busy?” he asked while trying to act normal.

“no, I was just having some casual talks with my brother”

“brother?” luhan never thought about such a chance.

He knew minseok had a younger brother but, he had never seen him before.

He then heard a laugh from behind.

“hi yixing. Why are you laughing” minseok asked him.

“nothing. Just simply” he then grinned at luhan.

“luhan? You mean, you are the ‘Oh Luhan’”, jongdae was a little surprised.

“yah it’s me” luhan smiled.

“wow! Great. Hi, I am jongdae. Minseok’s younger brother”. He gave his hand to luhan.

Luhan took it happily

“hi. I am luhan, your elder brother’s fiancé.”

Both baekhyun and yixing smiled hearing luhan’s introduction.

On the other hand, minseok felt like crying.

Finally, he has some hope.


	13. chapter 12

From, an unknown number

‘your man is in danger.

If you want to protect him, call me.’

Minseok was little shocked to read the same weird message again.

He had ignored this before thinking it as a prank.

After sending off jongdae, luhan had insisted on walking minseok to his class.

Both of them were not talking anything.

But the silence around them wasn’t uncomfortable for them.

They walked side by side, and, whenever luhan’s arms brush minseok’s he blushed slightly.

On the other hand, luhan felt like his heart flipped each time that happened.

That was when minseok got that suspicious message.

“What happened?” luhan asked seeing the frown on minseok’s face.

“uh?” minseok took his eyes from the phone and looked up.

They both have stopped walking and luhan is facing him, with a concerned look.

He contemplated for a second if he should show the message to him or not.

But, he decided to not.

What if it’s just a prank?

“anything serious happened?”

luhan now got little closer to him and slightly touched minseok’s left hand with his right hand.

“uh, no nothing. It’s just a spam message” minseok said avoiding luhan’s eyes.

Luhan was sure that it was a lie.

But, he knows that their relationship has not yet reached the level where no secrets are kept.

So, he simply nodded to minseok.

But, he did give a look to minseok telling him that he didn’t believe it fully.

Soon they reached minseok’s class and when he turned to say bye to luhan-

“MINSEOK”

-his name was called loudly by junmyeon.

“where the hell were you? You were absent yesterday, and you didn’t take my call too.

Even baekhyun didn’t pick up my call”.

Junmyeon started bombarding him with a lot’s of questions.

Minseok smiled at his actions and tried to stop him

“jun, calm down. I will answer all of your questions. Okay.

But now-“

After saying it minseok suddenly hugged him making junmyeon little startled and luhan curious.

“thank you- you are such a good friend, jun” minseok said while hugging him.

Now luhan understood the reason behind the hug.

But junmyeon was totally clueless.

“Why are you thanking me. What did i-“

it was then he saw luhan standing beside them.

Earlier his attention was only on minseok.

“wait, why are you both together?”

he immediately closed his mouth realizing he had said his inner thoughts aloud.

Instead of minseok, it was luhan who replied to that.

“I am offended junmyeon. After all, you were there to witness our engagement.”

“no, no, that’s not what I-“

minseok’s little laugh cut him and then he released him from the hug.

“he was just teasing you.”, minseok said while shaking his head and smiling at luhan.

luhan nodded his head at junmyeon with a smile too.

“jun-”, minseok turned towards junmyeon and took both his hands and held it.

“I am fortunete to have a friend like you”

Junmyeon looked surprised. But, he before he says something, minseok continued;

“you were ready to give your love to me,junmyeon”

Minseok softly said while fondly looking at him.

Junmyeon stared at him shocked by what he heard.

“how?-, who?- “ junmyeon looked back and forth at minseok and luhan with wide eyes.

“Someone who knew your entire secret” luhan said with a cheeky grin.

Junmyeon looked at luhan and soon he got the answer.

“don’t say it’s Yixing again” junmyeon facepalmed.

“sorry junmyeon, it’s none other than Mr. zhang Yixing.”

Luhan said and minseok chuckled at it.

“I swear to god, his death will be by my hands”

Both luhan and minseok laughed at it.

“jun, it’s fine. He didn’t mean anything bad. He really cares for you.

But, why did you say ‘again’, he said this to someone else too?

Minseok asked.

“well, he said it to both me and sehun too”.

Minseok had a little surprised look.

“so, he knows?”

Both junmyeon and luhan nodded and luhan added;

“though I don’t know what exactly happened, I know sehun went to search for him.”

“he did,” minseok asked junmyeon.

“mmm”

“and?”

“Nothing much.” he shrugged.

“uh, no you can’t do that to me. Explain…” minseok shook him.

Junmyeon sighed.

“I explained everything to him. And I said I like him and asked if we can date.”

“wah… you did that?” both luhan and minseok asked him.

“I did”

“and, what did he say” luhan was now so excited.

“nothing”

“what”

“he said he will call me. But till now, nothing happened. He said he needs time.”

Junmyeon’s face became dull and he pouted a little.

“aww, luhan, did he say something to you,” minseok asked while half hugging junmyeon.

“no, he didn’t. but, let’s do one thing. Why don’t you both join us for the lunch?

Let’s see how he will react.”Luhan said.

“no, I mean, I don’t want to pressure him,” junmyeon said and looked down.

He really wanted to see him. But, he promised to give him time too.

Minseok understood junmyeon’s thoughts and so he said;

“jun, we won’t ask anything which will make him uncomfortable.

We will just sit with them and maybe both of you can have some casual talks. Right, luhan?”

He turned to luhan expectedly.

“Absolutely. We won’t talk anything related to you both”

“see, what do you say now?”

“I guess it's fine”. Junmyeon did hesitate a bit.

“luhan,”

“mm,” he gave his full attention to minseok.

‘how about we invite two of our friends too.”

“who?”

“baek and kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is your friend’s boyfriend and

your other friend is trying really hard to get baek’s attention.

What do you say?”

While saying the last words minseok made sure he was showing his puppy heart eyes to luhan.

‘sh*t why your cuteness is becoming a weakness to me.’

Luhan thought while swallowing his urge to hug him and pamper him.

He cleared his throat.

“okay, so, you inform the others and let’s meet for the lunch. Minseok, I will message you”

After saying it both minseok and luhan looked at each other and-

“but,” they both said together.

Then they both laughed a little

“I guess I need your number to do that” luhan said while scratching his head.

Minseok giggled a little and, junmyeon was little surprised to see the development between them.

It was sure for him that they both are kind of comfortable with each other.

“here”,minseok gave his phone and luhan saved his number in it.

He then gave the phone back and showed a silent gesture to say he will be leaving.

But-

“minseok”

The three looked back to see who called him.

For luhan, it was a total stranger,

But, when he looked at the other two, they both were smiling at the newcomer.

“oh, sungyu shii, hi.” Minseok greeted the new one.

“hi. And here- for you” sungyu then handed a flower to him.

Minseok and junmyeon were confused with his action.

After all, Sungyu was just a classmate for them.

Minseok’s heart started beating fast and, that wasn’t because of sungyuu.

He looked to his side to see luhan’s expression.

Even though luhan hadn’t accepted him being a possessive type,

Minseok have almost figured it out by now.

The face which had a smile just a minute before was now replaced by a stone face.

Luhan was glaring at sungyu, unsmiling.

He can’t take one more out lash from luhan and

he doesn’t want to increase the number of people who get beaten by luhan.

There are already 4 in the list.

Since minseok seemed little restless and not accepting the flower, sungyu said;

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.

I just saw this flower on my way and I don’t know why, but it reminded me of you.

I mean, maybe its pink colour resembled your blushed cheeks”

He said little shyly.

But instead of giving a reply, minseok closed his eyes immediately.

He knew what was coming next and,

he doesn’t have the courage to face an angry luhan.

But suddenly his slightly shivering body was wrapped by some warmth.

He shut his eyes open.

But he wasn’t able to see anything since his face was on someone’s chest.

Soon the person moved away, but, didn’t release his hold.

“lu-“ luhan then leaned forward and gave a small peck on minseok’s cheek.

Minseok was beyond shocked and his eyes become twice bigger.

‘did luhan just ki-‘

His thought was interrupted by luhan;

He caressed his face and said in a soft voice;

“will see you later babe”

His breath touched minseok’s lips, making him close his eyes.

Before going, he slightly caressed the ring with his thumb, making sure sungyu saw it.

minseok was tightly holding the of edge his shirt until he missed the warmth around him.

He then opened his eyes and saw luhan’s retreating figure.

“what was that?” junmyeon nudged minseok a little and asked.

“I-“

“who was that. And the ring-?” sungyuu asked in confusion.

He had so many questions in his mind.

Minseok shook his head a few times and looked at junmyeon.

He shrugged at him and then sighed and looked at sungyuu.

“we are engaged.” He said it simply

“you-“

Minseok stopped him with a hand gesture.

“last Saturday we got engaged. And, I don’t have anything else to say”

“jun, let’s go”

He took junmyeon’s hand and went inside their class.

Even luhan didn’t know what came across him.

When that boy gave flowers to him, he just simply didn't like it, nothing more.

But, when he understood it was pure flirting, his jealousy spiked.

His first thought was to beat the hell out of that person.

But, then he saw how minseok was looking at him.

He understood how much minseok feared about his outrage.

And, he had already promised himself to not let him cry.

So, he controlled himself.

But, he did have to show that guy, who minseok really belongs to.

And, for that, he chose to show some affection to him in public.

Luhan didn’t stop walking until he reached the football ground.

He had felt his blood rushing when he hugged and kissed him.

He slowly sat in a bench and touched his lips.

‘god… why am I going crazy over a simple cheek kiss.

Kim minseok… ‘ he tightly held a few of his hair strands.

He closed his eyes and everything that happened before flashed before him.

But, it ended in minseok’s lips.

He shot opened his eyes.

‘why am I thinking about his lips now?’

Luhan then slowly massaged his forehead for a few seconds and let out a sigh.

‘so officially, kim minseok have started wrecking me’

He then laughed a little.

He was really happy.

He hopes minseok is happy too.

“What’s in your mind, sehun?” luhan asked him as they all were now sitting in the cafeteria for the lunch.

The junior team hasn’t reached yet.

The five are sitting on one side of a desk and have reserved the opposite side for the other four.

Sehun explained everything that happened between them, including how junmyeon confessed to him.

“I also want to date, but-“ sehun had sad eyes.

“but what?” jongin asked.

“I really don’t know him,” sehun said and sighed.

“sehun-“ yixing is now facing him.

“junmyeon is a nice person and, He really loves you.

when he almost lost you to minseok, I saw how broken he was.

Give him a chance. Please.”

“yah, if minseok can give a chance to this man, who literally made him cry,

then junmyeon deserves to get one too” chanyeol said in a mocking tone, pointing his finger to luhan.

“you-“ luhan wasn’t able to complete it since he saw minseok and the others entering the cafeteria.

Immediately he put down the can in his hand which he took to throw at chanyeol and,

tried to act as nothing happened.

The other four tried to control their laugh seeing luhan’s actions.

They all are really enjoying this difference in luhan’s behaviour.

If he was able to control his actions for someone, then that someone might be that special to him.

“kyungsoo, here” jongin waved at him to show their place.

They all saw each other and expect kyungsoo, jongin and yixing, rest all were little nervous.

Sehun tried to smile a bit at junmyeon, and he returned it too.

Luhan and minseok didn’t even give a glance at each other, both are still a little shy over the previous kiss.

But the case with chanyeol and baekhyun was different.

Chanyeol kept on tried to gain his attention while baekhyun totally tried to ignore him.

They all started eating and yixing in between tried to talk to everyone.

Slowly everyone relaxed a bit.

“you are liking this college?” sehun asked junmyeon.

Junmyeon stopped eating and looked up to meet sehun’s eyes.

He then slowly nodded.

“you like chicken?” seeing sehun’s confidence, luhan then tried to start a conversation with minseok.

“uh?” minseok didn’t expect such a question from him.

“I do. Why?”

Luhan then smiled a little and placed his share of chicken to minseok’s plate.

“then have mine too”

“But-“

“no excuse” luhan said little authoritatively.

Minseok bite his lip and looked down.

Then he shyly smiled. He really likes this side of luhan.

On the other hand, chanyeol and baekhyun haven’t talked yet.

Chanyeol even doubts if baekhyun hates him.

But then he saw how baekhyun was stealing glances at him.

‘if he hates me he wouldn’t have been here, right?

He really thinks I am not seeing how he looks at me secretly.

How will I make him talk to me?’

Chanyeol thought and he suddenly got an idea.

Slowly he took his phone and opened their group chat.

He then gestured the boys on their side to open their mobile too.

Chanyeol

-‘guys, I need your help’.

Sehun,luhan,yixing,jongin

-‘? ? ? ?’

Chanyeol

-‘I want to talk to baekhyun- alone’.

Chanyeol then whispered a ‘please’ at each of them.

Sehun,luhan,yixing,jongin

‘okay’

‘junmyeon”

“mmm”

“you have so many photos of me with you right?”

Junmyeon looked embarrassed hearing it from sehun but still, he nodded.

“okay, I want to see them all right now,” sehun said while standing up.

“ri- right now?”

“yah, come.”

Sehun didn’t even give him some time to say anything back.

He took his hand and walked away fastly.

The junior team was totally confused and they turned their head at the way sehun took junmyeon.

Suddenly minseok’s name was called by luhan and he turned his head fastly to look at him.  
“you said you are going to meet your mom after lunch, right?

He nodded.

“okay so, I guess I will come along with you. And we are going now.”

“now?”

“yah, I have an evening class to attend so, I can come back at time if we leave now.”

Luhan then stood up and came near minseok and took his hand and went out.

“What the-“ kyungsoo turned to jongin, who gestured him to be silent.

jongin then looked at chanyeol and baekhyun to and forth.

Kyungsoo soon got what they were planning and so he initiated the next step.

“uh, Baek” he turned to face baekhyun.

“mm”

“I think I have to leave now with jongin. We had some things to discuss together”

“what now-“ baekhyun’s voice was loud and he tried to stop kyungsoo.

But, he was stopped by kyungsoo who continued;

“baek, I am sorry, it’s really important.

And, why don’t you do this? You were a little struggling with our assignments right?

Ask chanyeol about it. He will help you.”

“what-“

“chanyeol, you will help him. Right?”

Kyungsoo ignored baekhyun pleading glances and asked chanyeol.

“ofcourse I will” he smiled at baekhyun then.

“see. I will see you in our next class, baek. Bye.”

Kyungsoo and jongin left hurriedly without giving baekhyun a chance to stop them.

“OMG”

Baekhyun and chanyeol turned to look at yixing, baekhyun silently praying-‘ not him too’.

But his prayer was not heard.

“I forget to submit my assignment which was due this morning”

he had his mouth closed by his hands and tried to act shocked.

Chanyeol turned his head a little so that he can laugh a little without baekhyun seeing.

Because yixing was ridiculous in acting shocked.

“so, guys. Will see you later…” he left immediately and before going, he winked at chanyeol.

Shocked with the sudden disappearance of his friends and,

the fact that he is now alone with chanyeol made him little nervous.

He looked down at his plate and tried to concentrate on his food.

But he can sense chanyeol’s glance over him.

‘what will I do?’ his thought was then interrupted by chanyeol.

“baekhyun- look at me,” he said gently.

He had been trying to talk to him for the past week.

So, he was not going to miss this opportunity.

Slowly baekhyun looked up and saw how fondly chanyeol was looking at him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” there was a sad look on his face.

Baekhyun now really felt guilty at avoiding him before.

“I wasn’t sure,” baekhyun said quietly.

“about-“ he asked directly looking in his eyes.

“mm… what if you asked me for a date.” He said

“so, you avoided me in fear of me asking you for a date?”

Chanyeol had a serious look.

Baekhyun just nodded.

“baekhyun, listen to me, okay.”

After seeing he had the full concentration of him he continued;

“I do feel attracted to you and I believe I like you too.”

Baekhyun didn’t expect to hear that and thus he held his breath to hear the rest.

“But, if you are not feeling that way and you don’t want anything with me,

I won’t force you. I won’t disturb you with my feelings.”

He sighed.

“baekhyun-“

“mmm”

“can we be friends at least?”

Chanyeol asked with expectation.

Baekhyun looked at him for a second and then asked;

“why do you want me as a friend?”

Chanyeol just saw him a week before,

Why would he befriend him?

Chanyeol smiled and said;

“anyone will be lucky to have you as a friend”

Baekhyun raised his one eyebrow.

“seriously. I saw how you stood beside minseok that whole day at the party.

You didn’t even eat anything since he didn’t.

And, I saw how you shouted at luhan yesterday for hurting your friend.

You not only have a pretty face Baekhyun, but you are also really good at heart too”

Now baekhyun was literally blushing.

He doesn’t know if it was him calling him pretty or

the other compliments that made him blushed.

He avoided chanyeol’s eyes and try to control his emotions by clearing his throat several times.

Chanyeol saw it a muttered ‘cute’

Even though he only muttered it, baekhyun heard it.

Now his face is literally as red as a cherry.

“baekhyun”

Baekhyun tried to look at him.

“what do you say”

Baekhyun thought for a second.

He really liked how instead of his beauty how chanyeol gave attention to his behaviour.

And the way he talked, he was sure that chanyeol doesn’t mean anything bad for him.

He somehow feels safe near him and he realized how he wasn’t uncomfortable with all these talking.

“okay, let’s be friends,” he said with a smile.

“what- really?” chanyeol eyes got twice bigger and his face had that 100volt smile he always wears.

“mmm”

“wah” he jumped up from his seat and came near baekhyun.

Baekhyun stood up too.

He can’t believe someone will be this happy to make him their friend.

“thanks. And I promise to treat you good.” He said.

Baekhyun giggled at his new friend’s happy face.

“same”

He now really hopes, one day, they will be more than friends.

“okay, so now the password-“ sehun is now looking through junmyeon’s laptop while,

he beside him cursing yixing inside his mind for even telling the password to sehun.

“he told you the password too,” he asked with a quizzical expression.

“hihi, he did. And, I have to say this, you have got an incredible cousin.”

Sehun said and chuckled a little.

Hearing his chuckle junmyeon smiled too.

“I think that incredible cousin’s death will be by my hand”

Sehun only laughed in return.

“wah, this much pics?”

Junmyeon looked at him with a little embarrassment.

Sehun seeing his expression closed the folder and gave the laptop back to him.

“junmyeon” he then turned little serious.

“mmm”

“I thought about us”

Junmyeon looked at him with wide eyes.

He doesn’t know what to expect.

He tried to prepare his mind to accept anything.

If sehun is going to reject him, then he shouldn’t break down before him.

“firstly, promise me that you will not take it badly”

Sehun hopefully looked at him.

Junmyeon pursed his lips and nodded.

“I think, we should start as friends.

And as time passes, if I feel the same as you, then let’s take a step forward.

What do you say?”

Junmyeon wasn’t disappointed hearing it.

On the contrary, he was really happy.

Sehun is just asking him some time to know him.

He was totally okay with it.

“I am fine with it sehun.

We both should know each other better.

Let’s start as friends.”

Junmyeon smiled and sehun happily nodded.

For sehun, it wasn’t like he doesn’t like junmyeon.

He does like him. He finds him attractive too.

He just wanted to make sure his feelings towards him.

If he is the one, then what is going to stop them?

“poor baekhyun” minseok said after hearing everything from luhan.

They both are now walking towards the parking ground.

“don’t worry Minnie, chanyeol is a very good guy. Baekhyun is in safe hands.

So, don’t worry.” He said and looked at his side.

But, he didn’t see minseok and so he got little panicked and looked around.

Minseok was standing little behind him, stunned and with wide opened mouth.

“what happened?” he asked little worriedly.

“wha- what did you call me?”

That was when luhan realized what he did a minute before.

“uh, i-“ luhan stuttered.

Minseok just waited for luhan to say something.

Seeing minseok’s steady glance at him, luhan sighed and said;

“I heard baekhyun calling you that several times,

so I guess it just came automatically.”

He then looked to see minseok’s expression and he saw him having a small smile on his face.

So with confidence, he asked.

“so, I guess it’s okay for you if I call you that, right?”

Minseok happily nodded several times and he even teared up a little.

Luhan saw how happy he looked and thus he came forward and gave him a sweet hug.

“I didn’t know such small things gives you this much happiness.”

As a response to it, minseok wrapped his arms around him.

Last time, he didn’t hug him back.

Luhan felt really happy.

He then slowly released his hug and took his hand and said;

“let’s go”

“where?” minseok looked little confused.

“to see your mom”

Luhan didn’t explain more.

He didn’t say that just as an excuse before.

He did want to meet his mom.

Minseok looked at their intertwined hands and smiled.

He had many reasons to smile now.

After almost two months he was going to visit his mother.

And, he is going to do that with luhan.

He wondered if it all is a dream.

If it is, then he wishes to never wake up from it.


	14. chap:13

Minseok and luhan are waiting outside ‘minnie’s and dae’s’ café for almost half an hour now.

They both are in luhan’s car and luhan is patiently waiting for minseok to step out.

He seems very nervous and so luhan decided to wait a little more.

He looked around the café, It’s not a big one, neither a small one too.

It’s a two-storey building and minseok’s mom and brother are staying on the upper floor.

Luhan again looked at minseok to see if there is any change in his expression.

He slowly placed his hand over the steering and put his head over it.

Then he tilted his face towards minseok and observed him.

He somehow felt relaxed watching him.

He had an urge to pinch his chubby cheeks but he controlled himself.

He then sat up straight and gently touched minseok’s hand,

Making him little startled because of the sudden touch,

but he soon relaxed when he saw the small smile on luhan’s face.

“your mom is waiting, minseok”

“I know” he looked down. His sadness was evident in his voice.

“then why?” luhan slowly stroked minseok’s hand using his thumb to make him relax.

“I-“ minseok looked up to meet luhan’s eyes.

“you-” luhan asked him to continue.

Minseok still didn’t say anything and just continued staring at luhan.

Luhan sighed and put his both hands on minseok’s shoulders and made him turn towards him.

“Whatever it is, you can share it with me”

Luhan gave a soft look to him.

He knows he is not good at solving anyone’s problems, especially when they are family problems.

But, he surely knows how those problems will affect a person personally.

He knows it well.

He never had shared his problems with anyone.

But, he always had yearned for a special person with whom he can share everything.

A person, who’s shoulder will be always there for him to lean on and if he wants, then to cry too.

Now, for the first time, he wants to be that special person to someone else.

He wants minseok to believe him. He wants to be a person, whom minseok can fully trust.

minseok saw how sincere luhan’s eyes were,

“I am afraid of my father, luhan”, minseok said and luhan saw the fear in his eyes.

“I am going to meet my mom after two months, and last time he warned me not to do it often.

He shouldn’t know us meeting luhan, especially since he knows how they will be against this marriage”

Minseok’s eyes started to get watery.

He sniffed and continued;

“They are my life, luhan. I can’t imagine anything happening to them.

If dae hadn’t forced me, I wouldn’t have come here.”

His lips are now trembling uncontrollably.

“hey, don’t cry. Nothing is going to happen to your family. I promise you.”

Luhan cupped his face and tried to wipe the tears using his thumb.

“you don’t know what he will do, luhan.

He badly wants my mom to suffer so much that he makes sure she won’t get to see her eldest son.”

he said while placing his hands on both of luhan’s hands.

“I had heard some things from yixing, but I didn’t know this much.

But, believe me, Minnie, everything is going to change.

No one will stop you from seeing your mom from now on.

I will do something”

Luhan said with confidence.

“pro- promise” minseok hiccupped

Luhan smiled at him and nodded.

“I will come up with something.

But, now you are the one who is torturing your mom.

She is waiting”

minseok sniffed and nodded.

He then wiped his tears and turned to luhan.

“how do I look?”

“not bad. Thankfully your eyes are not red yet.

Now, let’s go” luhan then turned to open his door.

“mm… luhan” he stopped and looked back.

“thanks” minseok shyly looked down.

Earlier he didn’t give attention to how close they were

and, after registering all that happened he was now a little shy.

Surprisingly for him, he was not at all uncomfortable.

“minseok”

He looked at luhan.

“I am trying”-

“If you will patiently wait for me, I will become a better person”

Luhan looked at him hopefully. He really wants to change for him.

It was now minseok’s turn to become soft.

He held his breath and slowly with slightly shivering hands tried to hold luhan’s hands.

Luhan was little surprised since he didn’t expect minseok initiating any type of skin contact.

But, he didn’t say anything.

“I don’t want you to be a better person, luhan.

You are already a good human being.

I know why you acted like that to me, and

I even know you regretted about it later too.”

“you have suffered more than me, luhan.

I heard about your parents and your relationship with them,

there is no one who won’t yearn for their parent’s love”.

he tightened his grip on luhan’s hands

minseok understood how luhan was trying his best to not cry now.

Minseok then sighed and said.

“luhan”

“I want you to change one thing about you”

Luhan looked at him curiously.

“don’t try to conceal your emotions, if you want to laugh, laugh.

And, if you want to cry, cry. You should stop lying to yourself”.

Minseok removed his grip on one of his hand and used it to cup a side of his face.

“at least around me, try to be the real luhan.”

Without even he realizing tears started flowing from his eyes.

Minseok gently tried to wipe them away but was stopped by luhan.

He held minseok’s hand firmly and looked straightly at him with tear-filled eyes.

Minseok was now little afraid. ‘ did he cross the boundary?’

“Don’t!” luhan said, still holding minseok’s hand

‘God, I did mess up’ minseok thought.

luhan then said in a small voice;

“will you please let me cry?”

Minseok didn’t expect to hear that.

He had thought luhan was asking him to stop showing affection to him.

But no- he was just asking him to let his tears flow.

Minseok simply nodded, showing that he understood what luhan meant.

Luhan removed his grip on minseok’s hand but soon attacked him with a hug.

He placed his face deep into the crook of minseok’s neck.

Though minseok didn’t expect that, he didn’t move back.

He slowly started rubbing his back.

“I will hide you, luhan. You can cry as much as you want”

he doesn’t know what exactly made him say that.

Luhan was someone who made him cry so many times,

who accused him as a player, but still he never hated him.

He had always felt something different with luhan.

Whenever luhan is around him, he feels safe.

When he finally heard the word sorry from him,

he himself was surprised about how easily he forgives him.

After knowing everything about luhan, he felt a need to take care of him.

And he knows that the luhan who is now wetting his shirt is the real luhan.

They both have so many sorrows, what if they can hold each other like this every time.

After a few minutes, luhan stopped his crying, but he didn’t release his hold on minseok.

“luhan”

Minseok slowly rubbed his back again.

“mmm”

“Are you okay now?”

“mmm”

“then can we go? my mom will probably kill me if we keep on making her wait.”

Luhan slowly released him and gave a small smile.

He tilted his head a little and looked fondly at his beautiful face.

Minseok also tilted his head in confusion.

Luhan chuckled and lifted his hand to fix some hairs on minseok’s forehead.

Then he slowly leaned forward and gave a sweet peck on his forehead and whispered: “thank you”.

He moved and clapped his hand to bring a slightly stunned minseok back to the present.

“okay, I am ready, let’s go”, He quickly said and left the car.

Minseok slowly touched his forehead with an open mouth and stayed like that for a moment.

Then he suddenly covered his face and whined loudly,

“why are u doing this to me, luhan… how will I control my emotions around you now…”

His heart was beating against the walls of his rib cage and there was a flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Both kyungsoo and jongin are now strolling around the city after their class without any particular destination.

“so, if everything goes well, we will have four couples in our team.

That’s really interesting, isn’t it?” kyungsoo asked jongin excitedly.

“yes it is. But kyungsoo, they all are still in denial.

chanyeol is the only one who is certain about his feelings.

And both luhan and sehun are just oblivious about their own feelings.

Even I can see how they both like minseok and junmyeon.”

Jongin said while putting his hand around kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“hmm, from my team, junmyeon is the only one who is sure about his feelings.

But believe me, it’s just a matter of time for baekhyun to fall fully for chanyeol.

He just needs a small push.

But with minseok, I don’t know.

I think they will be the last one to become a couple “( only if kyungsoo knows)

“Should we do something” jongin suddenly stopped and asked him.

“we should” kyungsoo smirked.

“but what”

They both thought for a second.

“as a start, let’s call them all for a quintuple date. We don’t have to exactly say it’s a date though.”

Kyungsoo suggested.

“I think it’s good. Let’s plan it”

“but jongin, what about yixing. He will be alone”

“mmm, but we can’t avoid him. Let’s plan the date as friends hanging out and we will give company to him.

We can have our alone time anytime we want. What do you say?” jongin asked.

“I think that’s fine. But jongin, he doesn’t have anyone?”

“nope”

“never”

“no, he had one during his high school final year.”

“what happened to them?”

“Actually I don’t know much about it.

Xing used to visit the gym during those days and he met that person there.

Do you know xing is half Chinese?” jongin asked kyungsoo.

“yah, from his father’s side, right?”

“right and that person was also Chinese.

That factor made them friends first and then slowly you know..”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“did you guys know him?”

“no, we never met him.

Xing said he was not ready to meet us.

And, after four months I think, he left suddenly without saying anything.

Xing doesn’t know where that person is.”

Jongin sighed.

“that’s so cruel, ghosting someone like that” kyungsoo frowned.

He felt sorry for yixing.

“true. Xing was really devastated you know.

Though the relationship only lasted for a few months, he truly liked him, or maybe he loved him.”

“aww, that’s…”

“mmm… after that he hasn’t considered dating anyone”

“that bastard” kyungsoo clenched his fist in anger.

“believe me, if we ever see that person nah, it’s over for him.

Especially luhan, he will definitely kill him,”

“hmm, so now jongin, let’s plan more. Where will we hang out?”

He decided to stop the depressing story.

“to make it less obvious, let’s just go to some mall. We can have lunch together and a movie too.

What do you say? And, let’s ask yixing to us too”

“that’s cool, how about Saturday?”

Jongin gave thumbs up to kyungsoo.

“Okay then, you inform the senior team, I will inform the junior team”

Kyungsoo said and winked at jongin.

Jongin laughed back “okay”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“aunty, that’s enough, I can’t eat all of that”

luhan is now sitting infront of a variety of food items made by minseok’s mom.

When they saw luhan with minseok, they were a little surprised.

Minseok’s mom initially was not at all interested in seeing luhan.

Since he was her ex-husband’s choice, she didn’t have much hope on luhan.

But after seeing him jongdae gave a positive report, which gave a small relief to her.

She just doesn’t want her son’s life to be the same as hers.

Luhan visiting her along with minseok made her so happy.

She tried to find any type of fake acting from his son’s side.

But all of their actions seemed genuine to her.

Luhan looked really kind and a caring person to her.

He gave enough space for minseok and her to have some alone time.

During that time he chatted with jongdae, she even heard them laughing in-between.

Both of them got along so soon that they even played games together.

And most importantly, when she asked minseok if he is happy with this marriage,

minseok happily nodded to it.

She didn’t felt like minseok was lying about their relationship.

(of course, he didn’t say how their story started)

So, she is also now starting to see him as her son too.

“no excuse, you should eat everything I gave you”

“or are you not liking my food?”

Minseok’s mom asked in an upset tone.

Luhan was so quick to correct her doubt.

“no, no, aunty, that’s not the reason.

On the contrary, this is one of the tastiest food I have ever had in my life.”

Minseok and jongdae smiled hearing luhan’s response and their mom also smiled widely.

“but- I really don’t have any space left in my stomach, so please…”

He tried to show his puppy eyes to her.

“aigoo, fine, fine”. She said slowly patting luhan’s head.

“Did minseok tell you about my weakness on aegyo?” she asked him.

“uh, no” he looked at minseok.

“well, both of my sons always use aegyo to get something from me.” She pointed them both.

“and, now I guess my new son is also following that strategy.”

Luhan doesn’t know what exactly he felt when she called him ’son’,

Especially,‘my son’. His mom has never used such words to him.

He silently watched how minseok and jongdae are acting around their mom.

They are like friends. Their mom feeds them and sometimes they feed her back.

And even when her real sons are around her, she makes sure luhan is comfortable.

She kept on asking him about his college life, how his studies are going etc.

He bitterly smiled and thought; ‘do my mom even know which college I am studying?”

“Minnie, I think we are soon going to miss our spot now.

Seems like mom got a new favourite.” Jongdae said while fake crying.

Minseok also joined him soon and their mom just shook her head at their drama.

“my drama queens” she slightly hit both of their head and laughed.

Luhan also smiled at that small family

he felt a brief flash of jealousy to minseok for having this sweet mom.

But, he knows that if everything is going to work out well,

she will become his mother in the future too.

After the eating session, they all continued their talking, until jongdae and his mom went to close their shop.

When minseok and luhan came, they both had handed the café to other workers.

Now luhan is standing in their balcony looking at the busy street in front of him.

He let out a sigh of contentment.

Today was a long day for him and he regrets about nothing that happened today.

That was a new feeling for him.

He felt useful today, he felt important today and moreover he felt loved today.

He recalled how he cried hugging minseok and how nice it felt.

He then chuckled a little thinking minseok’s face after he kissed him.

He was adorable.

“hello…” minseok waved in front of his face to gain his attention.

“seems like you daydreams a lot” he smiled and said.

“here, your coffee” he then handed him a cup of coffee.

“thanks” he smiled back and accepted the coffee.

“so what’s your plan? Staying or back to the dorms”

Luhan asked while sipping his coffee.

Minseok’s turned sad immediately and shook his head to say no.

“I am not staying, I am not allowed to.

Some of my dad’s employees are asked to check on me every day.

if I am not there in the dorms, they will inform my dad.” he sounded really sad.

“Ohh, but- do you want to?”

Minseok nodded several times to that;

“I have never slept in a bed with mom, I-I wish I could”

He made sure to not cry, he doesn’t want his mom to see him in that state.

“your wish is going to become real then,” luhan said and then handed his coffee cup back to minseok.

“uh?”

“wait I will be back soon” he left while taking out his phone from his pocket.

Minseok was confused and after a minute luhan was back with a happy smile.

“where did you-“ minseok was stopped by luhan.

“you are staying here today, I informed your dad that you won’t be there in the dorms tonight”.

He said that casually and took the coffee back from him.

But minseok had his eyes wide open with shock.

“you- called my dad?” he can’t believe it.

“I did” he sipped his coffee.

“and, what did you say?”

“I told you what I said”

“luhan, say everything to me” he took the cup from him.

“say it, after that you can drink this” he was dying out of curiosity and fear.

Luhan sighed and turned towards him.

“fine, I will tell. Firstly, I asked my father’s secretary for your father’s number and then I called him”.

“and-“ minseok asked nervously.

“and, I said that you will be staying with me tonight and so there is no need to look for you.”

“that’s it”

“yah, now can I get my coffee back?” luhan asked and took the coffee from him.

“luhan…” he was touched by what luhan did was an understatement.

“mm,” he turned to look at him.

“I-“

“shh,” luhan placed a finger over minseok’s lips and stepped closer to him.

“I don’t want to hear a ‘thank you’ from you” he looked straight to his eyes.

“I said I am trying, right? And, I did that for you, for my fiancé, not for anyone else.”

Minseok has been gazing longing at him while hearing what he said.

For luhan, his heart flipped each time minseok gave him that look.

He moved a little more forward.

“minseok-“ he placed his cup on the chair beside him and took minseok’s one hand with both of his hands.

He had his full attention now.

“Listen to me well, okay?”

Minseok nodded while holding his breath.

“you have become a very important person for me, minseok.

Whenever you are around me, I feel something special.

You are literally making me go crazy every time.

So, -“ his face now had a small grin.

“Prepare yourself, you are going to deal with my all type of antics from now on.”

He whispered into his ears.

Minseok gulped and closed his eyes tightly.

Luhan’s cheek was slightly touching his and he feared if his rib cage will break because of the way his heart was beating.

“minseok, luhan” they suddenly moved apart hearing jongdae calling them.

Minseok literally ran away from there followed by a chuckling luhan.

“ aunty, I think it’s getting a little late so I will go now. and, minseok is staying”

He pressed the last word a little.

“what” both jongdae and his mom got shocked hearing that.

They unbelievably looked towards minseok to see his expression.

Minseok smiled at them and gave a happy nod.

“wah… but –“ there was little fear in her voice.

“aunty, don’t worry” luhan placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I talked to his dad, and he is informed that minseok is staying with me tonight.

And, I am sure he won’t find out. But if he did, then also don’t worry.

He won’t question me. And, he won’t do anything to you guys too.

After all, I am involved in this. ‘Kim’ is not bigger than ‘Oh’.

Or if I have to say more specifically, your future son in law is more powerful than your ex-husband.

I will make sure he won’t touch you three from now on.”

He said confidently with both his hands in his pockets.

Jongdae squealed happily and went to hug minseok,

while their mom lovingly looked at luhan.

She slowly went near him and placed her hand over his head.

“you are a great son, luhan.

A son who makes his mom happy will be a good human too.

I am so happy today. my Minnie is lucky ”

Luhan didn’t say anything back.

He was really overwhelmed by everything he heard.

Minseok then decided to speak up.

“mom, I think luhan should get going now” he then turned to luhan;

“please call me when you reach home”

Luhan nodded and smiled a little.

“aunty, jongdae, I will leave now”

“you will come again, right?” jongdae asked him.

“of course I will” he replied.

“and next time you should stay too” their mom added with a smile.

“I promise. And Minnie, I will pick you up tomorrow for the college. I will call you in the morning”

Minseok nodded.

“Minnie…?” jongdae said and playfully nudged minseok.

Minseok hit him back and then both started to run across the room to hit each other.

“I think it’s my cue to leave. Bye aunty”

He laughed and said; “bye. Drive safe, okay”

“ne” he waved and left the house.

He entered his car and soon he got a notification in his mobile.

*new message*

From, yixing

‘any plans for next Saturday?’

He replied to him immediately.

From, luhan

‘no. why?’

From, yixing

‘then we are going to the mall and no excuse.

Bye, see you tomorrow.

‘uh, why a sudden mall visit?’, ‘ I will just ask him tomorrow’

\------


	15. chapter 14

*Saturday

“kyungsoo, isn’t that sehun’s car? ” junmyeon asked him a little surprised.

Junmyeon and kyungsoo had reached the mall together a while before and were waiting for baekhyun and minseok at the mall entrance.

It was then junmyeon saw sehun’s black Benz car entering the entrance gate.

“yah, it seems so,” Kyungsoo said with a cheeky grin.

Junmyeon saw his expression and immediately got suspicious of him.

“Why do you have this weird expression?” junmyeon asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kyungsoo looked at him and shrugged; “me, no, I didn’t”

He then suppressed his smile by pursing his lip.

Junmyeon still didn’t believe him and then he saw sehun, luhan and chanyeol coming towards them.

“soo, sehun is coming this way, what to do?” he started panicking suddenly.

“What to do? We will just greet them, else what?”

“no, no, you come here” junmyeon then took kyungsoo’s hand and went behind a statue to hide.

“Why are we hiding? You stole something from him?” kyungsoo asked.

They both are bending a little to adjust their height with the statue and kyungsoo found the act totally ridiculous.

After all, the sole reason why they are here is to meet them, even though the rest are not aware of it.

“no, I didn’t” junmyeon replied, still eyeing him from behind the statue.

“then?” he asked little loudly

“shh…” junmyeon covered kyungsoo’s mouth with his hand and stayed like that until the other three passed them.

“I can’t breathe,” kyungsoo said tapping junmyeon’s hand.

“oh, sorry” he removed his hands.

Kyungsoo then gave a stern look to junmyeon.

“you are an idiot.”

Junmyeon pouted a little; “I don’t know what came over me, but I got little anxious I think”

“well, then try to find every statue in this mall” kyungsoo said with a smirk.

“w-why? And what’s with this expression again?” junmyeon said while pointing to his face.

Then slowly he began to connect things.

“wait, sehun, luhan and chanyeol are here”; his eyes were wide open now.

“you didn’t plan anything right?”

Kyungsoo laughed at junmyeon’s question and then he decided to say everything to him.

“I am sorry jun, it’s all a plan.” Junmyeon began to say something-

“wait, let me complete. I know you guys need some time, but you all should try to know each other a little more.

Talk more, try to understand what the other likes and dislikes. There is no harm in it, right?”

“I guess so, but-“ junmyeon was not sure.

“it’s fine jun. you know among you all, baekhyun is the one who is simply wasting his time.

He really likes chanyeol. I mean, last week all he did was talking about him.

How he smiles, how he talks, and even describing and saying how cute his big ears are. “

Kyungsoo facepalmed.

“so today, our mission should be to make him realize what he really wants.

And, with sehun- “ kyungsoo took junmyeon hand.

“believe me jun, he likes you. Today you are getting a chance.

Don’t waste it by doing silly things as you did before. Okay?”

Junmyeon stared at kyungsoo and then gave a nod.

“good, and even though I said about you and baek, our priority is minseok.

He is the one who is engaged among us. He deserves to get loved by luhan”

“mmm… I get it soo. Don’t worry I will use this chance well, and thank you too”

Junmyeon gave a wholehearted smile.

“I don’t need a thankyou. I just wish soon we all can go for a real date.”

“haha, we should. But, were the hell is baek and min?” junmyeon said while looking at his watch.

Kyungsoo sighed; “ I don’t know. The movie will start by 11:30 and it’s already 11, where are they?

I bet it will be because of baek”

Junmyeon nodded to that and then he saw the said two entering the mall.

“soo, there they are- baek, min, here” he waved at them.

“oh, finally, where were you two?” kyungsoo asked them while eyeing at both of their attire.

Baek was wearing tight black jeans and a blue shirt, and minseok was wearing light blue jeans and a big hoodie.

“and, whose hoodie are you wearing min?”

“see Minnie, I told you it’s way too big for you,” baek said as they both reached their side.

“I like it though” minseok pouted a little.

“it looks good on you min, and baek, you look like you are in a club for something”

Junmyeon said.

“don’t say that jun, this man here took almost two hours to decide what he should wear,” minseok said teasing baek a little.

“that explains why you both were late,” Kyungsoo said while shaking his head.

“oh, please. You all won’t understand what a handsome man like me has to go through before going out.”

He said in a sassy way making others to roll their eyes.

“Whatever, let’s just go inside, the movie is about to start”

kyungsoo said and they all started moving towards the theatre.

“are you waiting for someone jongin?” sehun asked as he felt both yixing and jongin are waiting for someone.

“yah, I felt it too, xing are you?” luhan turned to yixing.

“I –“

“baekhyun?” they heard chanyeol say.

They all turned towards chanyeol and looked at the direction he was staring.

“what is he- oh wait, junmyeon is also there?” sehun said with an unbelievable expression.

“and minseok too..” luhan then turned to yixing and glared at him.

“it’s your plan, right?” he asked him little seriously.

Yixing soon went to hide behind jongin and then the three understood whose master plan is this.

Jongin gave them a cheeky grin; “it’s all for you guys, please think before yelling at me”

The three didn’t say anything to it and turned to look at them.

They are not angry, on contrary they are excited.

The first one to notice them was junmyeon, but since he knew about it, he was able to control his actions.

But for both minseok and baekhyun, it was like they saw some dragons in front of them.

Both stood still and their next thought was to hide somewhere.

But that didn’t happen since kyungsoo acted faster than them.

“hi! jongin, oh, you all are here, what a surprise” he tried to act surprised.

On the other side, jongin and yixing tried to follow his act too.

But the other three rolled their eyes as they understood the third man behind this.

For beakhyun, he was really sad yesterday since he can only see chanyeol on Monday.

Both had been spending a lot of time together on behalf of his assignment.

So a part of him was really happy seeing him. But another part was a little anxious too.

He can’t use his assignment as an excuse here to talk to him.

For minseok, he is a little nervous. He had been avoiding luhan these past few days.

It’s not like he is not happy to see him, or spend time with him,

but ever since their alone time at his mom’s place,

his heartbeat gets twice faster when luhan is around him.

Even a small eye contact was now giving him some weird feelings inside his tummy.

He doesn’t dislike those feelings, but still, unintentionally his anxiousness made him avoid luhan.

But now, he doesn’t have any other option than to deal with his feelings.

For junmyeon, the case is really different now.

Though he did act little childish when he saw sehun before, now he is totally prepared.

Because all he sees on sehun’s face is a beautiful smile and that also directed towards him.

He can’t wait to spend an entire day with him.

On the other side, sehun was smiling widely at junmyeon.

In a white t-shirt and black jeans junmyeon looked simple yet beautiful to him.

A movie date with him now feels like a great idea to him.

Luhan is eyeing minseok from top to bottom.

In his extra-large pink hoodie, his fiancé looks more adorable than he already was.

The way his little paws are hidden under his hoodie made him look extra soft.

Their first unofficial date-

he hopes they can make it special.

While both luhan and sehun were having soft look on their face,

Chanyeol had his mouth little open.

Baekhyun was looking hella sexy in his attire.

He feels it is little out of place, but he ignored it.

What important is that baekhyun looked really great and,

Instead of discussing some academic things,

they are going to spend some time as friends.

As the next step to their plan kyungsoo tried to gain their attention;

“guys, since there is only a little time left, lets split up.

Baek, you go and get some drinks for us, and min, you get the snacks.

I and jun will buy the tickets”. He then took junmyeon’s hand and went towards the ticket counter.

But before going, he eyed at jongin for him to do the same.

And he immediately got it.

“uh, guys let’s do that too. Luhan, you go to the snacks bar and chanyeol, please get some drinks.

Me, sehun and xing will buy the tickets.”

He said and immediately left with the other two.

Minseok was looking through the menu list on the counter of the snack bar when luhan came and stood behind him.

Luhan placed both of his hands on the counter, trapping minseok in between his hands.

He leaned forward as if to read the things on the menu list.

It made his cheek touching minseok’s and it literally made minseok’s breathe hitch.

“why were you avoiding me” luhan then asked softly.

Minseok closed his eyes as he doesn’t know what to say.

‘he understood that?’ he thought to himself.

Since he didn’t get any response from him, luhan placed his head on minseok’s shoulder.

“did I do anything wrong again?” he said little disappointedly.

Minseok shot open his eyes and turned towards him.

“no, you didn’t” he quickly said and when their eyes met he suddenly looked down.

Luhan sighed and said; “you are avoiding me again”

Minseok looked up and he bit his lip as he doesn’t know how to respond.

Luhan’s gaze slowly went to his lips.

If they were not in a public place, he was sure that he would have tried to taste those rosy lips.

“I- “

“are you guys buying something” they both suddenly turned around to see a slightly irritated worker there.

They apologized to them for the delay and quickly bought the things they need.

“all these are for you guys?” chanyeol asked unbelievably by seeing the number of drinks in baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun got a little shy all of a sudden, but still, he replied;

“oh, well I exactly don’t know what drinks my friends like, so I thought of buying almost all type”

He spoke quietly.

Chanyeol smiled at his blushed face. His dress and his facial expression were not at all matching.

He then saw how baekhyun was struggling to take his money out from his pocket with all those drinks in his hand.

“it’s okay baek, I will pay for yours along with mine.” He then paid for both his and baekhyun’s drinks.

“oh no, you don’t have to” baekhyun tried to stop him, but everything happened quickly.

“it’s fine, remember we all are friends now, right?” he asked him with a small smile.

Baekhyun just nodded to it and then he heard chanyeol saying ‘cute’.

Though he has heard chanyeol murmuring that before too, each time it never fails to give him bubbly feelings inside.

“Come, let’s go,” chanyeol said and they both walked towards the theatre.

But baekhyun suddenly stopped and chanyeol turned to look at him.

“sh*t,” baekhyun said while looking down at his feet.

“what happened?”

“oh, my shoelaces got untied. Can you please hold these for a minute, I have to tie it.”

Baekhyun said and tried to hand over the drinks to chanyeol.

But chanyeol shook his head as a no.

Baekhyun didn’t expect that so he got a little upset and pouted at him.

‘that was a small help’ he thought in his mind.

In return, chanyeol smiled a little and he slowly ruffled baekhyun’s hair.

He then bent down and got on his knees, placed his drinks on the ground and tied the laces for him.

Chanyeol was smiling widely since he can sense baekhyun’s shocked gaze over him.

Baekhyun had his mouth wide open and all those bubbly feelings arrived again.

After tying the laces chanyeol stood up and closed baekhyun’s mouth with his fingers.

“Some flies may get into it, baek. Now come on.”

He said and left towards the theatre door with a sheepish smile.

He really felt like he accomplished something,

and now he was confident that soon baekhyun will accept his feelings too.

Baekhyun didn’t move from his place.

He placed his hand over his heart and murmured ‘ please don’t beat this fast’

He closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding.

Then he looked towards chanyeol and slowly a smile formed on his face.

Then he said to himself ‘ minnie… I think finally the larvas inside my tummy have turned to butterflies’.

Sehun and junmyeon are now standing in front of the counter for the tickets, waiting for their turn.

Kyungsoo, jongin and yixing had excused themselves saying they need to use the washroom.

But both know it was just an excuse to give them some alone time.

When the person in front of sehun moved away he turned and gave his place to junmyeon.

“you can go first” he then gestured him to move forward and he himself he went to stand beside him.

Junmyeon gave a thankful nod and started collecting the tickets.

Sehun moved a little closer to him and he smiled seeing their height difference.

It was perfect, they were perfect.

After collecting the tickets junmyeon turned around fastly without knowing sehun was standing that close to him.

Both of them lost their balance and fall down in such a speed that both didn’t understand what really happened.

Now sehun was lying on the floor with junmyeon lying over him.

Though his back got hit on the floor, he successfully secured junmyeon in his arms.

Both had their eyes closed tightly and it was junmyeon who opened it first.

He is lying on the top of sehun, and if it was on some other occasion, he would have been so happy.

But now he can clearly see that sehun is in pain.

He quickly tried to get up from sehun, but his arms were securely around junmyeon’s waist.

He blushed a little at that scene, but soon he ignored his fluttering feelings inside and tried to make sehun get up.

“I am so sorry, sehun. I didn’t think you were that close” he said that last part little softly.

Finally, he managed to make sehun up and he bombarded sehun with a lot of questions about his back.

“I am okay, jun. seriously. I don’t feel any pain” he tried to reassure him.

“don’t lie,” he said with a sad face. “I should have been little more careful”

His face became dull soon.

“don’t blame yourself, see, I am totally good,” sehun said and tried to twist his body to prove he was really fine.

“you sure” junmyeon still didn’t believe him.

“totally” sehun replied with a smile.

“thank god.” Junmyeon sighed and returned a smile.

Sehun did lie about having no pain, but all he then wants was to remove that sad look on junmyeon’s face.

Somehow he hated to see that. And he is glad that junmyeon didn’t get hurt.

He was able to protect him during the fall.

“you may go now jun, your friends might be waiting to get inside. I will come after taking the tickets.”

Junmyeon really didn’t want to leave sehun, but he saw minseok and baekhyun standing outside the door.

So he decided to leave.

“mm, see you inside,” he said and left.

Sehun turned towards the counter with a confident smile on his face.

He is now totally sure about what he wants.

He likes junmyeon.

Before when junmyeon tried to reassure he was fine, he felt so happy.

He saw the worry in his eyes; He saw his care for him.

‘you don’t have to wait for any more jun’ he said to himself.

“What do you guys think?” jongin asked kyungsoo and yixing.

The three have been watching them from a safe distance, and they are amazed to see the improvement in their relationship.

“I don’t think we have to set them up for any more fake dates, they all are already whipped for each other”

Yixing replied and the other agreed to it immediately.

“True, I think there is some sexual tension going in between luhan and min, but, let’s not interfere in it.

Then baek and chanyeol, they are already acting like a couple, and It’s just that baek is not aware of it”

Kyungsoo said shaking his head unbelievably.

“Then jun and sehun, they are already in love” he sighed.

“there is nothing more we can do” kyungsoo added.

“hihi… that’s great. After all, what we want was their happiness, right?”

jongin said and he saw how yixing’s face suddenly turned a little sad.

But Yixing soon masked it with a smile.

he was really happy for his friends, especially for luhan.

But still, he can’t control his emotions when he thinks about his happiness.

He had lost it three years back.

‘where are you kris???’ he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before joining the others inside the theatre.

Inside the theatre, they all sitting in the last row in the order-

Luhan, minseok, baekhyun, chanyeol, sehun, junmyeon, kyungsoo, jongin & yixing, from left to right.

The fact that the movie was a happy romantic one and they were all sitting beside their love,

made them excited and nervous at the same time.

During each romantic scene, chanyeol and baekhyun stole glances at each other and

chanyeol loved seeing how baekhyun deeply blushes during kissing scenes.

Sehun and junmyeon are really enjoying the movie and they liked how each time their hand went to the popcorn basket,

their fingers were touching.

Sehun was even amused how junmyeon was laughing wholeheartedly even for some lame jokes.

To say the truth, he almost missed half of the movie while glaring at junmyeon’s laughing face.

He is officially whipped for him.

Luhan was not at all interested in the movie. He had his face fully tilted towards minseok.

He knows that minseok can sense him watching him, but he didn’t mind it.

He was still upset about minseok avoiding him.

Whatever the reason is, he wants to solve it soon.

He doesn’t know why, but minseok avoiding him really made him sad.

He knows he really likes minseok and he is sure that minseok do have some feelings for him too.

The main issue between them is lack of communication.

He decides to end that today. He can’t take it anymore.

He can’t waste any more time. He will confess soon.

The warmth and love he felt from minseok on the day they visited his mom are so precious for him.

At any cost, he will make sure he will get that feeling for the rest of his life.

He decided all these things while looking at minseok’s face.

‘just wait Minnie, you are soon going to be mine, only mine.’

He then moved his hand forward and held minseok’s one hand and looked forward as if he is watching the movie.

Minseok was surprised with that sudden action but he didn’t get any explanation from luhan about it.

Luhan was acting like it was a normal thing between them.

Seeing luhan still not saying anything he also turned towards the screen.

After the movie, they all decided to have lunch and even though the senior team tried their best to stick with their partners,

the junior team succeeded in staying together.

Even kyungsoo supported it; after all, he wants to spend some time with his friends too.

After some time the senior team too started enjoying their friends hang out and they nine had a great time together.

It felt like they nine are a family who knew each other for years.

After lunch, they all decided to do some shopping too.

Baekhyun and kyungsoo were leading the path, followed by minseok and junmyeon.

The entire senior team was behind them.

They were not really interested in any shopping.

Soon baekhyun and kyungsoo entered a toy shop making the others stop.

“what are they doing in a toy shop?” sehun asked them.

They all shrugged in response.

“I don’t know, but baek is there, so I am going in too,” chanyeol said and left to join baekhyun.

“whipped,” the other four said simultaneously.

“Anyway let’s go and see what they are buying, may be we will get some interesting stuff too.”

Yixing said and the others agreed to it too. After all, they don’t have anything else to do.

“Minnie, let’s buy this for our berry” baekhyun said excitedly, showing a rainbow patterned ball to minseok.

Minseok looked at it and gave a happy nod to baekhyun.

“yes, so our berry is going to get a ball today”. Baekhyun said and the others got curious over who the berry is.

“who is berry?” luhan asked minseok which startled him a little since he didn’t saw luhan standing beside him.

“uh, it’s our pet,” he said.

“pet? A puppy?” it was chanyeol who asked them.

“no, a kitty” minseok replied.

They all nodded their head understanding who berry is.

“so, you are a cat person? Not a surprise since you itself looks like a cat too“ luhan said with a small smirk.

Minseok just shyly smiled at him.

He was about to say something when he got a call from jongdae.

“uh, dae is calling”

Luhan asked him to go on and so minseok went out of the shop to answer the call.

“kyungsoo, this bear looks so cute,” jongin asked while clinging into kyungsoo’s hand.

He, as a reply gave a soft punch on his arm; “how many bear toys you have in your house, jongin?”

“aww, please… I really like this one ” he said rubbing the spot on his arm where kyungsoo hit.

“Please, please” he kept on shaking kyungsoo and finally he gave a positive nod.

“thank you, my kyungie is the best” jongin then gave a kiss on kyungsoo’s cheek and went to pick up the bear.

The other boys smiled at their interaction and they all looked towards their pair.

They can’t wait to have these types of moments.

Then luhan’s eyes got stuck on a cute pink cat plushy.

It was so small too, just the size of his palm.

“it reminded you of someone?” yixing asked him raising his one eyebrow.

“no-no” even luhan don’t know why stuttered while answering it.

“don’t act in front of me, lu. I am seeing you for the past 15 years.”

Yixing said with a smirk.

“man up Lu… minseok will be happy to get a gift from you” he smiled.

“he will accept it?” he was not sure if minseok will accept such a silly gift from him.

“have you seen him looking at you?”

“uh?”

“I am sure he likes you luhan... so he will like whatever you give him” he encouraged him as much as he can.

“Okay, uh, excuse me please bill this for me” he gave that plushy to the salesman.

He then took the plushy back and kept it inside his pocket

and then he looked outside to see minseok and started walking towards him.

Yixing mouthed an ‘all the best’ and since the others saw him buying it,

they all came near the door to see what luhan is going to do.

Minseok had already ended his call with jongdae and was about to return to the shop when luhan came near him.

He looked at luhan curiously since he understood luhan was going to say something to him and he seemed a little shy too.

“uh, min- “, whatever luhan was going to say suddenly got stuck in his throat.

His expression changed and he began to get tensed too.

Minseok got confused with luhan’s sudden change and how luhan was looking at something behind him.

He slowly turned around to see who or what it was.

“Oh sh*t” the others heard yixing say and the senior team all got irritated seeing who was standing in front of luhan.

“why the hell is he here?” sehun sounded really angry.

“who is it?” baekhyun asked chanyeol as they were all coming out of the shop.

“hyunsuk” chanyeol said in an annoying tone.

“who?” baekhyun is sure that he hadn’t heard such a name before.

“luhan’s ex,” chanyeol said giving a deadly glare to hyunsuk.

Luhan is still standing there without saying anything.

Hyunsuk was coming towards him with an annoying smirk on his face.

Luhan knows what the meaning behind that smirk is and what exactly he will be saying to him.

Hyunsuk had done that before too.

After their break up, whenever hyunsuk sees him, he will try to insult luhan.

By saying how he will never find a partner with his nasty behaviour and how pathetic luhan was without any love in his life.

Hyunsuk is still not ashamed of the fact that he acted loving luhan just for the sake of money.

He always tries to remind luhan that he was stupid to leave hyunsuk.

But luhan will never say anything back.

He knows that it will only boost hyunsuk and he doesn’t want to extend his drama.

He will always remain calm and listen to whatever he wants to say and will leave when he finishes his ranting.

“minseok”, luhan turned to him.

“mmm” minseok took his eyes back from hyunsuk and looked at luhan.

“go and stand with the others. This is something for me to deal with”

luhan was not simply saying that to minseok, instead, he ordered him.

Luhan’s seriousness was evident in his voice, and so minseok just nodded and went to stand beside the others.

minseok stood beside yixing, and then he whispered to him; “luhan’s ex”.

Minseok was a little shocked and he doesn’t know why, but suddenly he got tensed too.

“long time no see, lu…” he said the last word in a mocking way, just to remind him about the past.

Luhan just sighed at him and then he saw someone standing little behind hyunsuk with his both hands full of shopping bags.

Hyunsuk saw luhan looking at his back-

“Hello, where are you looking, I am standing right in front of you.

And the one who you were looking is my new boyfriend.” He said and smirked.

But he didn’t get a reaction that he wished to get from luhan.

Luhan just looked uninterested rather than jealous.

So he continued;

“What did you think, I won’t get anyone after you left me. No, no, I am not as pathetic as you luhan.”

He then came a little closer to him- “ I know you will be still single and will be living a loveless life.

Just apologize and call me back lu, I will give all the love you want”

he said in a seducing tone and slowly traced his finger over luhan’s face.

Luhan moved back a little but didn’t say anything back.

Minseok was now burning with jealousy seeing all type of intimacy luhan’s ex was showing to him.

He had his hand clenched into a fist ‘ why luhan is not saying anything? That man can’t see his ring or what?’

He thought and then he saw how luhan’s hands are inside his pocket. He sighed disappointedly.

“that a**hole. Why luhan is not responding? And why aren’t you guys saying anything too”

Baekhyun asked the others. He was really losing his patience seeing hyunsuk’s low-class drama.

Chanyeol sighed and looked at him.

“We are strictly prohibited by luhan. He doesn’t want us to involve in this issue.

Doesn’t worry, none of these words will affect him.”

“but still-“ chanyeol gestured him not to.

Baekhyun sighed. But that man was getting into his nerves and he badly wants to do something.

He turned and saw minseok’s face and he suddenly got an idea.

“yes, I know what to do,” he said in a low voice.

“no baek, you shouldn’t –“ chanyeol tried to stop him but baekhyun continued.

“ I know I shouldn’t involve in their business, but I can talk to minseok, right?”

He sneered.

“you can” chanyeol was confused.

“but, I am going to be a little sassy, I will say something that will make them cringe and I hope you won’t mind it”

he showed his famous puppy eyes to him.

Chanyeol laughed a little and said; “carry on”.

“Thanks, and kyungsoo, please support me. “

Though he didn’t get what baekhyun was going to do, he agreed nevertheless.

“Minnie…” he called him in a loud voice, making sure everyone heard him.

Minseok gave a questioning look at him and baekhyun’s little smirk told him something cheeky was going to happen.

“you told you and luhan used all your c*ndoms last night right, you want to buy some more for today’s night?”

He winked and made sure his voice reached that hyunsuk guy.

Minseok’s mouth and eyes were wide open after hearing what he said,

he blinked his eyes several times to register what exactly he heard.

‘did he just said we both- what???’ he swallowed nervously

Other boys soon got baekhyun’s plan and they tried to suppress their laughter.

luhan was utterly shocked and was staring straightly at minseok,

and, on the other hand, hyungsuk was sending confused and angry glances at minseok.

‘who the hell is he?’ he thought.

Kyungsoo then decided to fire up a little more.

“and min, you said luhan tore your lingerie set, you want to buy another one?”

Minseok lost it, completely.

He gulped and he was now blinking his eyes so fastly and his throat becomes so dry that he can’t even utter a word.

‘me and luhan, doing that’ he imagined it and shook his head to remove that image from his head.

On the other hand, the other boys completely lost it and they turned their body fully opposite as they can’t suppress their laughter anymore.

Even baekhyun didn’t think kyungsoo will come up with an extra sassy line.

Luhan’s condition was the worst. He was now getting all 19 plus thoughts and minseok’s little panicked and flushed face is not helping either.

Luhan’s ears were all red and he stared at minseok’s face until hyunsuk decided to speak.

“who is that little dirty looking boy-“

“stop it” hyunsuk was not able to complete his sentence as luhan stopped him.

And what exactly stopped him weren’t luhan’s words, but it was the look he gave him.

Luhan looked really angry and had his hand towards his chest signalling him to stop.

It was then he saw the ring in luhan’s finger.

“you are-“ he didn’t expect that.

“yes I am engaged and he is my fiancé” luhan pointed to minseok.

Then he turned to hyunsuk with a stern look.

“and if I see you talking anything bad about him or even if I see you near to him,

I won’t be that silent luhan who always listens to your bullshit.

You totally don’t have an idea about what I can do”

Hyunsuk saw the fire in luhan’s eyes and understood that he wasn’t kidding.

Then yixing decided to speak.

“hyunsuk, you may better leave now. luhan has changed and he has a life now.

Don’t try to interfere in his life anymore.”

“and hyunsuk, your sugar daddy has been waiting for you for this long with all those shopping bags.

Please go and help him before he falls down. Else you may have to find another one soon” Sehun tried to mock him a little.

Hyunsuk understood that he totally lost the game, so he left after glaring at minseok.

Luhan then sighed in relief and turned towards others.

But his eyes got locked at minseok’s and suddenly he remembered the early incident.

Seeing still minseok with his flushed face, he decided to tease him a bit.

He bit his bottom lip and then threw a flying kiss at him.

Minseok again lost completely and he literally ran away from there,

saying he urgently needs to use the washroom.

Luhan chuckled at his action and sighed;

‘ when will I even kiss you minseok?’

After minseok getting back from the washroom, they all decided to end the day.

Since yixing and jongin had come in separate cars, they offered to give the junior team a ride back.

Now they all have left the mall and are now walking towards the parking area.

Still embarrassed from the earlier incident, minseok decided to stick with baekhyun.

They were all walking in the front and the senior team was little behind them.

As they were reaching their cars, minseok got a message and he checked it immediately.

From, an unknown number.

‘ you shouldn’t have ignored my messages.’

He got panicked reading it and,

“LUHAN”

he then heard a car hitting something and chanyeol screaming luhan’s name.

They all turned around quickly,

“NO…” he screamed loudly.


	16. chapter 15

“CHANYEOL”

Baekhyun cried loudly and ran as fast as he can towards chanyeol.

A minute before they were all walking back to their cars,

and the senior team were using the opportunity they got to tease luhan to the maximum,

when luhan got a call from his company.

In order to attend the call, he moved a little away from them and that was when chanyeol saw a van coming fast towards luhan.

He shouted his name, but luhan didn’t hear it since he was immersed in his phone call.

Everyone now turned towards him and chanyeol ran as fast as he can to him.

Luckily before the van can hit luhan, chanyeol pushed him but, unfortunately, he got hit instead.

The van drove off fastly even before they can see it.

“chanyeol, OMG” luhan and others are now beside him and they all are in a panic mood since chanyeol is bleeding.

“oh, God… chanyeol, chanyeol” baekhyun is trying to call him and already tears have filled his eyes.

“sehun, call the ambulance”. Luhan ordered and they all tried to at least make him conscious until the ambulance arrives.

How a happy day turned out like this in the end.

From a little away, two people are looking at them and one of them sighed and said to the other.

“he shouldn’t have ignored us”

Then that person’s eyes slowly went to yixing. He sighed again.

He too misses him badly.

Chanyeol is now inside the intensive care unit and they all are waiting outside.

Though the doctor has assured them chanyeol is safe, they are not yet relieved.

His head was bleeding and he had an injury on his leg too.

“baek, he will be fine. You heard what the doctor said, right?” minseok said while rubbing baekhyun’s side slowly.

He has not stopped his crying until now, and it seems like he will continue doing it till he sees chanyeol conscious.

He is now silently sobbing into minseok’s neck and minseok is trying to comfort him even though his mind is filled with fear.

Kyungsoo and junmyeon are sitting close to them too, and both are silently praying for chanyeol.

The four are feeling terrified and the other four can really sense it too.

Luhan and others are still shocked too, but they are trying to remain calm for the others.

Police is already looking into the case and with luhan’s and sehun’s pressure the case is taken with extra seriousness.

Once the culprit is found, the four are going to end that person’s life.

Though they argue and tease each other a lot, they all have known each other for years and they value their friendship so much.

“What did his parents say ?” jongin asked luhan as he came back from a call from chanyeol’s parents.

He sighed “ they are still in Japan, so they will be only here by tomorrow evening.”

“mmm”

“God, I should have been little more careful. It’s because me, he-“ luhan had tears in his eyes; but he tried to look okay.

“don’t blame yourself lu, you have no fault in this” sehun said and moved forward and embraced him.

Then the door of the ICU got open and they all rushed to the doctor’s side to ask about chanyeol’s condition.

“How is he, doctor?”

“he is doing good, Just a few stitches on his head.

But there is a minor crack in one of his bones in the leg, so he will need some weeks to rest to heal it fully.

That’s it. Your friend will be fine soon.” The doctor said giving a small smile to all of the serious faces in front of him.

“thank you so much, doctor.” It was finally yixing who registered everything and smiled back at the doctor.

“no mention, I just did my job ”

“Can we see him?” jongin asked

“it’s better not to disturb him now. He is in sedation and likely will sleep for a few more hours.

Even if he wakes up at night, it’s better to allow him to rest a little more. You all can visit him tomorrow. Okay.

Now, please excuse me” they all moved to give way for the doctor to leave.

They all released a sigh of relief. But, baekhyun started crying again.

“why are crying now, he is fine baek” minseok said while holding his face in his hands.

“I want to see him”

he sighed seeing baekhyun’s sad face.

“He needs rest, baek. You can see him tomorrow. Mmm,” he slowly wiped baekhyun’s tears.

Baekhyun slowly nodded back and looked towards were chanyeol was sleeping.

‘tomorrow you will get to hear what you wished to hear, chanyeol. I can’t take the chance of losing you ‘

He closed his eyes, letting his tears flow.

“guys, so what are we going to do now? Who all are staying?” yixing asked them.

“I will stay” baekhyun answered right away.

“but baek, you are already so exhausted-“ minseok didn’t get to complete his sentence since baekhyun stopped him.

“no Minnie, I want to stay. Even if we get back to our room, I won’t sleep in peace. So please”

Baekhyun pleaded to him to let him stay.

“it’s okay min, he can stay. I will go and ask for a by stander’s room.” Luhan said and squeezed his hand as an assurance.

Then he turned towards the others-

“guys, baekhyun is staying so I think minseok is too-“ he then looked to minseok to confirm his intuition.

He had a feeling that if baekhyun is staying, minseok will tag along too.

And he was a hundred per cent right about it too.

Minseok gave a small nod to him.

“and so, I am staying too. You all are already too tired, so go and get some sleep and, let’s meet tomorrow.”

“mm... I think you three are enough here.” Yixing said agreeing with what luhan said.

“I think it's fine. And you three too, please rest” sehun said.

“yah, and please call us if you need any help,” jongin said and luhan nodded to them all.

Kyungsoo and junmyeon said bye to beakhyun and minseok and they left with the other three.

“if chanyeol hadn’t pushed luhan, he would have got hit and it would have been more fatal.

God… I don’t want to think about it” sehun closed his eyes tightly to forget such a scene from his mind.

He opened his eyes when he got a little squeeze on his hand.

It was junmyeon and he had a reassuring smile on his face.

“nothing like that happened, right? So don’t worry.” He said.

They all are now outside the hospital and no one really feels to leave the place.

Kyungsoo saw the sad look on jongin’s face and he also tried to comfort his boyfriend-

“jongin, he will get fine soon.”

Jongin sighed and nodded at him. Until he sees him, he doesn’t think his tension will go.

“kyungsoo, will you stay with me tonight?” jongin asked him. He really wanted kyungsoo’s company tonight.

Kyungsoo wanted to say yes, but still, he looked at junmyeon to ask him if he is okay with staying alone.

And, Junmyeon gestured him to go ahead.

“okay,” kyungsoo smiled at him.

“guys, then we will be leaving first. See you all tomorrow”. Jongin said to the others.

“Okay, drive safe” yixing said and patted him on the back.

Now, yixing, junmyeon and sehun are the only ones left.

“so jun, come on, I will drop you,” yixing said.

Junmyeon nodded and started walking towards him, but was stopped by sehun.

Sehun was holding his wrist and junmyeon looked at him in confusion.

Sehun then turned to yixing.

“xing, if you don’t mind, can I drop him,” he asked and he hoped yixing will say yes and junmyeon will be fine with it.

Yixing gave a small smile to him-“go ahead. Jun, sehunnie, will see you both tomorrow. Bye”

Junmyeon didn’t really get a say in that, sehun asked and yixing agreed.

And, it’s not like his answer will be different anyway.

Now he is standing next to sehun, watching yixing’s car driving off.

“ jun, let’s go too,” sehun said while taking his car keys from his pocket.

“uh, yah, let’s,” he said, after all, he doesn’t have any other option left.

Journey back to the hostel was a silence filled one.

Soft music was playing in sehun’s car and that was the only sound inside.

Junmyeon saw his face in the side mirror and he realized how tired he looked.

He recalled everything and he again felt sad thinking about chanyeol’s situation.

It was then he realized something else too, if he is this much sad, what will be sehun’s condition.

He turned his head towards sehun and examined his face.

He looked more exhausted than him.

He wants to console him, but he didn’t get any words to start a conversation.

After a few minutes, they reached his dorms and still they both haven’t talked anything.

“I think I will leave now” junmyeon ended the silence and turned to open the door.

“no, wait” sehun stopped him from getting out.

“uh”

He examined sehun’s face. All of a sudden sehun seems tensed and it’s like he has important to tell him.

“what is it sehun?”

Sehun didn’t respond for a few minutes and junmyeon decided to give him a little more time.

When they were outside the ICU unit, seeing baekhyun crying over chanyeol, sehun too got a realization.

No one knows what will happen to them the next minute. All they can do is live life to the fullest when they can.

By that, he means to live with your loved ones.

Today he got certain about his feelings about junmyeon.

He likes him, junmyeon likes him back, and now he doesn’t want to waste any time more.

He took a deep breath.- “junmyeon” he tried to meet his eyes.

he wants to show all his sincerity in his eyes.

“I – i- like you junmyeon”

Junmyeon suddenly felt like crying. Even though he always wished to hear those words from sehun,

when he finally got to hear it, he finds it hard to control his emotions.

“yo- you sure?” slowly a tear escaped his eyes.

“I am” sehun smiled at him and gently held his hands.

“let’s date, jun.”

That’s it, tears are now flowing over his face and he immediately tried to wipe them.

But sehun stopped him and again held both of his hands.

“thanks” he said softly to him.

“for?” junmyeon was confused.

“loving me” sehun completed his sentence and then moved forward and engulfed him in a sweet embrace.

Junmyeon liked the feeling he was having.

He, in sehun’s arms, his face on his chest and, his hands securely holding him.

He wanted the time to stop now. But on the other hand, he can’t wait to have more beautiful moments with him in the future.

“no one has ever cried for me jun” he softly mumbled into his head.

He continued- “ I don’t want to lose anyone who loves me”.

Junmyeon slowly rubbed his back and then he moved back a little.

“you will never lose my love, sehun. And I know you are concerned about chanyeol and all your friends too.”

Junmyeon now held his hand- “all of us will be there with you”.

“forever?” sehun asked him

“forever” he assured him.

Sehun smiled at him and then he saw the time on his watch.

“it’s too late already. You should go now. sleep well,” he slowly cupped a side of junmyeon’s face.

He smiled at him back and nodded.

“you too. Please”

“mmm. Are you coming to the hospital tomorrow?”

“of course, I am”

“okay, then I will pick you,” sehun said.

Junmyeon nodded and then he turned a little shy suddenly and tried to ask sehun something, but hesitated for a second.

“what is it” sehun saw his expression.

“uh, so, sehun…”

“what?”

“are we boy- boyfriends now?” he asked and he was blushing too.

Sehun looked at him without any expression for a second and then he burst out into laughter.

Junmyeon pouted seeing him laughing and sehun slowly stopped his laughing.

“sorry, sorry.” He said and then leaned forward and gave a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“good night and have sweet dreams, my adorable boyfriend,” he said and gave a small pinch on the spot he kissed.

Junmyeon is now blushing twice than before and to escape from the embarrassment he stepped out of the car as quickly as possible.

“good night,” he said to him before closing the door and then without waiting for a reply he ran inside of his dorm.

Sehun waited until he sees junmyeon safely entering the hostel and then he drove off with a happy face and a happy mind.

“boyfriend,” he said to himself and smiled.

______________________________________________________

Baekhyun is now sleeping soundly in the hospital bed and minseok is sitting beside him.

He is gently running his fingers through baekhyun’s hair and he sighed after seeing baekhyun’s tear-stained face.

He knew baekhyun liked chanyeol, but he didn’t know it was this much strong.

The lights are off in the room but since the curtains are moved, moonlight has filled the room through the windows.

And, Luhan is out; he went to fetch some water for them.

Minseok slowly rested his back towards the wall behind their bed and closed his eyes.

‘What will I do now? Who is that person who wants to attack luhan?

He opened his eyes – ‘ will they attack him again? How will I protect him if they did?

I shouldn’t have ignored those messages.

Should I say this to him?

What will I do if he gets angry at me for hiding this?

God… everything was getting better between us.

I don’t want to lose him now’

Tears started flowing from his eyes, he felt like his body is losing all its strength.

The darkness around him and the thought of something happening to luhan is terrifying him.

Then the door to their room was opened and he saw luhan entering the room.

He immediately wiped his tears and tried to mask his fear.

“he slept?” luhan asks in a low voice as he saw baekhyun lying near minseok.

“mm” he didn’t say anything more.

But then luhan saw minseok’s face and he immediately reached his side.

“what happened? Why did you cry? Luhan had a worry in his voice.

“nothing, I just-“ minseok didn’t complete it since luhan gave a knowing look to him.

“come here” luhan gently took his hand and made him sit in a bed near to the window.

Now he can clearly see minseok’s face and he is sure that minseok did cry.

“what is it?” luhan asked him softly and lifted his hand to gently stroke his cheek.

Minseok looked at him with sadness filled eyes.

“you are making me worry” luhan again said in a low voice.

He wants minseok to get comfortable with him, so he made sure his voice was comforting to him.

“what would have happened if chanyeol hadn’t pushed you.

I know chanyeol’s case is not serious and he will recover soon, but what if that van had hit him more strongly,

What if you were the one instead of him who-“ minseok is now trembling and started crying again.

luhan immediately pulled him into his arms.

“min, nothing like that happened. Yeol is fine, I am fine, and we all are fine.

God, I didn’t know you were affected this much with this incident; I am here with you,

So please don’t cry anymore.” Luhan rubbed his head to console him.

Somehow it comforted him and he slowly stopped his crying.

luhan then placed his head on minseok’s shoulder and minseok had his head on his shoulder too.

Feeling secure in his arms, minseok closed his eyes and tilted his head towards luhan’s neck.

Luhan felt a warm feeling inside him knowing minseok was worried about him.

He was afraid of losing him, and now, luhan is afraid to lose him too.

Luhan then gently placed a kiss on his shoulder and he felt happy since minseok didn’t move away after that.

Minseok liked it; he was really feeling happy being with luhan.

It’s comforting and he was yearning for more love from him.

He wants to get used to every type of affection from luhan.

“minseok” luhan called him.

“mm”

“I like you so much,” luhan said it.

He felt like minseok is getting a little tensed and to make him relax, he placed another kiss on his shoulder.

And, it worked too.

Minseok knew that luhan and he himself was slowly falling for each other, but when he heard his confession,

he failed to accept it without getting little nervous.

They are still in each other’s arms and as luhan felt like minseok is okay, he continued;

“I know you might have already figured it by now since I was showing more affection to you these days.

And I know you like me too, Minnie.

But the issue was, we never talk.

So I am going to change that now.” he placed his hand on the back of minseok’s head.

“I felt something strange, from the time I saw you.

You remember when I said you are not even my type?”

luhan chuckled a little after saying that and minseok nodded remembering it.

“that was a huge ass lie, because, you are exactly my type.

A little shorter than me, extremely cute and most importantly, you are very kind.

You only have love for others and you care for others more than you care for yourself.

People like you are very rare to find. I am lucky”

Minseok’s eyes were again getting watery, so he clutched luhan’s shirt tightly.

Luhan then made his grip around him little tighter too.

“I know I may sound little possessive here, but I don’t mind since I am.

I want all that love and care for myself, minseok.

I really feel loved when you are with me, and I have never felt that with anyone else.

So, please be mine.” He closed his eyes after saying this.

He then again pressed his lips into his shoulder and released him from his hug.

He examined minseok’s face.

Minseok was silently crying. Someone was finally accepting him as a valuable person.

Someone was asking him to love him.

And that someone is the one who he likes too.

Luhan then gently took his hand and stroked minseok’s ring with his thumb.

“I know this ring is proof that you are mine, but I don’t know where your heart belongs to.

I want to start our journey with both of our consent and happiness.

Are you ready to be mine, with whole your heart, minseok?”

Luhan cupped his face and he looked at him as if he is the most precious thing in the world.

Minseok’s eyes were glistening with tears and it was filled with full of love for the person in front of him.

How can he not love this man? Luhan is everything he wished for.

He is more than willing to spend his life with him.

He placed his hand over luhan’s and gave a gentle nod as an answer.

Luhan was beaming with happiness and so he gave a quick hug to him.

“and I promise you that I will be only yours too,” he said facing minseok.

Minseok gave a shy smile back and he bit his lip.

Now luhan’s eyes are fully focused on his lips and he slowly tried to close the gap between their lips.

His face was only inches away from minseok’s.

Minseok only realized it when luhan’s breathe was touching his lips.

He closed his eyes and waited, but instead of what he imagined, his nose was brushed by luhan’s.

He opened his eyes and was met with luhan’s eyes, which were asking something to him.

Silently, Luhan was asking for his permission.

Minseok again closed his eyes and with a small smile, he nodded.

He wanted it too.

Luhan then wasted no time, and his lips were on minseok’s.

Minseok gasped in surprise as he had thought luhan was going to give a small peck or a simple kiss,

But it was a full open mouth kiss.

Luhan’s one hand was at minseok’s nape and the other was at his back, holding him close.

As he had imagined minseok’s lips were so soft and he was going crazy while tasting it.

Being his first kiss minseok found it hard to follow luhan’s speed.

But nevertheless, his kiss and touches are sending a shiver down his spine.

Luhan was now nibbling his bottom lip and minseok let out a moan when he softly bit his lower lip.

It only made luhan a little crazier. He pulled him closer, eager for more warmth from him.

His entire body was in a fire as he continued to kiss him.

Luhan slowly lowered their body and made minseok lay on the bed.

Now luhan is hovering over him and they pulled apart since both were breathless.

Luhan met minseok’s eyes and those longing eyes made him yearn for more.

Under the moonlight, minseok looked ethereal and luhan liked how attractive minseok was looking at that moment.

He was a total mess, he was breathing heavily and his lips were more welcoming now.

He then again went for a kiss, this time slowly with more passion.

His hands were on his hips and then he began to explore his skin under the large hoodie.

Each touch of luhan was sending a shiver through his body.

Luhan then moved his lips to his jaw and then to minseok’s neck.

He sucked the flesh there and it made minseok’s full-body weak and he tried to suppress the moan escaping his mouth.

His grip on luhan’s hair tightened as luhan explored more of his skin with his teeth and lips.

He is sure that his neck will be a mess tomorrow with all those marks luhan is leaving there.

“no, no, please, no,”

They both immediately moved apart hearing baekhyun’s fearful voice.

“baek, baek, everything is fine” minseok was soon near baekhyun’s side.

Baekhyun still had his eyes closed and his face is full of fear. He is sweating a lot too.

“what happened,” luhan asked worriedly.

“nightmares”. Minseok replied as he placed baekhyun’s head on his lap and stroked his hair to make him relax.

Baekhyun is now again back to sleep and both of them sighed in relief.

“before sleeping he did say that there is a chance for him to get nightmares tonight.”

Minseok then said in a low voice.

“mm, the accident might have triggered him”

“mm” he looked at baekhyun sadly.

“he is okay now Minnie, and I think we should sleep too” he looked at his watch and said.

“mm, I will sleep beside him, what if he gets another nightmare.”

“Okay, good night” luhan leaned forward a pressed a light kiss on his forehead.

“goodnight”.

Minseok closed his eyes and slowly touched his lips.

He is finally living his dream life, but no one is safe.

He has to call that person tomorrow itself.

He has to do everything to protect luhan.

When they eight opened the door to chanyeol’s room,

he was already up and was sitting in the bed with a welcoming smile.

He was waiting for them and was expecting all type of reactions from them for being careless.

But what he totally did not expect was baekhyun running towards him and engulfing him in a tight hug.

“baek, careful. He is not fully recovered yet.” Kyungsoo said as they all reached their side.

“I am sorry, are you alright?” baekhyun slowly released him and looked at him with a concerned face.

He then continued after getting a nod from chanyeol.

“what the hell did you do yesterday?

You were only supposed to push luhan, not to get hit by that vehicle.

God has given you this much big eyes and you are not even using it”

baekhyun continued scolding him and the others let him do it.

He was saying everything they wanted to tell him too.

Baekhyun still was holding his hands during the scolding, and all chanyeol did was smiling at him.

“what? Why are you smiling?” he asked and a little pout formed on his face.

“nothing” he smiled little more and shook his head.

“then I have something to say” he shyly said to chanyeol.

“what?”chanyeol stared at him and realized that all of a sudden baekhyun is shy.

Baekhyun slowly turned his head towards the others and he got an encouraging smile from them.

They all know what he was going to say.

Minseok mouthed a ‘go on’.

He then turned to chanyeol-

“can we be more than friends?” he said it and looked expectedly at him.

Chanyeol stared at him and he was speechless because that was all of a sudden.

“if you are thinking that it’s a sudden decision,

then no. from the time we became friends,

I knew I wanted us to be more than that.

And yesterday, when I saw you like that- “

Baekhyun’s words got stopped as he found it hard to say the rest.

Chanyeol understood it and so tightened his grip on baekhyun’s hand.

“I am totally fine, baek.”

“and- did you mean what you said before?” chanyeol asked him.

He wanted to make sure what he heard from baekhyun was sincere.

Baekhyun sniffed and said-

“I do. But, only if you still like me” he sounded little doubtful and it made chanyeol a little sad.

“if I still like you? Baek, it has only increased.” He said.

Baekhyun had a huge smile on his face and seeing it chanyeol said-

“come here” and he opened his hands for baekhyun to hug him again.

Baekhyun nodded his head happily and hugged him as tight as he can.

Chanyeol saw how others are smiling at them and now having baekhyun in his arms and all his friends around him,

He doesn’t even care about the pain he has in his head and leg.

With their care and love, he is sure he will recover soon.

“jongin, so they are the ones who became official firstly” kyungsoo whispered to jongin seeing baekhyun and chanyeol hugging each other.

Jongin in return raised his eyebrows with an unbelievable expression

“seriously, are you not seeing how the other couples are standing right now?”

“ugh”

Kyungsoo then turned to look the other two couples.

Junmyeon and sehun are holding their hands and luhan had his hand around minseok’s waist.

“wait, jun and min, do both of you have something to say to us?” kyungsoo glared at them and added a small smirk too.

Sehun was the first to respond. He raised their holding hand little up for everyone to see and then announced-

“we are dating”

“about damn time” they all responded happily and junmyeon shyly smiled back.

“and?” kyungsoo then glared at luhan and minseok.

“what? We are already engaged, is there anything to add to that?” luhan said with a smirk.

“ohooo” they all started teasing them.

“and here I thought our Minnie got a lot of mosquito bites yesterday”

kyungsoo said with a cheeky grin and pointed to minseok’s neck.

Minseok is now a blushing mess and luhan pulled him little more closer to him.

“wait, so what were you both doing when I was sleeping?”

baekhyun also didn’t let that moment go without teasing his best friend.

All were laughing and smiling at each other when luhan slowly reached chanyeol’s side.

“thank you, and I am sorry,” luhan said while looking directly at chanyeol.

His eyes were little glassy too.

“luhan,’ thank you’ and ‘sorry’ do that two word exists between us?” He then took luhan’s hand in his.

“you would have done the same for me, right?”

Luhan nodded.

“that’s it. Let’s forget this”

Before he can say anything back, he got a call and so he excused himself to attend it.

The rest all are now around chanyeol asking him about his condition and so minseok took this opportunity to go outside.

He has a lot of things to do.

He can’t call that person from the hospital since the others might hear him and so he needs a reason to get out of there soon.

He began to think of an excuse and then he decided to inform luhan first.

He soon found luhan and went near to talk to him.

But luhan was still on his phone call and he sounded little serious too.

So he decided to leave, but his hands were immediately caught by luhan.

He gestured him to stay.

Minseok stood there and watched how maturely luhan was talking.

He soon ended the call and turned towards him.

“it was a call from the company” he simply said and placed his phone back in his pocket.

“you have already started working for your company?”

minseok was surprised because he has never even stepped inside his father’s company.

“mm, I and sehun are already part of some projects.

You know for getting some experience before we actually start working there”

“ah” minseok nodded

“you came to say something?”

“oh, yah, luhan I think I have to leave now.

I have some works to complete for tomorrow’s class and I have to check on berry too.”

Minseok said, and he hoped luhan would believe his reasons.

“mm, okay, come on, I will drop you”

“what, no need. I will call a cab, luhan” minseok replied.

But luhan was not ready to hear any of his excuses.

“no-“

“luhan”

They both turned and saw sehun coming towards them.

“the cops are here. They are asking for you. Come fast”

He said and left.

Luhan turned little disappointed and minseok saw it.

“I can manage it, luhan.”

Luhan turned to him and sighed. Then he gave a hug to him and kissed his shoulder.

Minseok giggled at that and said- “seems like you love to kiss my shoulder a lot”

“nah, I like to do it here the most” luhan replied and kissed him on his lips.

“call me when you reach, okay. And I know you haven’t eaten anything from yesterday, so have something as soon as you reach.”

He said and gave a little serious look.

“I will” he smiled at him.

_______________________________________________

As soon as he entered his room, minseok made sure he locked the door and gave a quick call to luhan to inform his safe arrival.

Now he is blankly staring at his mobile.

The contact of the unknown number is open and his finger is above the call button.

He doesn’t know who this person is and what is his issue with luhan is.

He doesn’t even know if he is the one who attacked luhan.

But he knows that he shouldn’t wait any time more.

He pressed the call button with a shivering hand and as he heard the bell ring his heart started beating fast with fear.

-‘hello’ a husky voice attended the call.

-‘hello’ minseok tightened his grip on his mobile.

-‘ you took a lot of time’

-‘who are you?’

\- ‘ you don’t know me, neither luhan nor sehun too’

\- ‘sehun?’

-‘ you thought the danger was only for luhan? No, it’s against the ‘OH’s.

-‘what do you want?’ minseok was afraid to hear the rest.

-‘ we don’t want anything. And we are not the one behind all these. But, we know them.’

‘we’- minseok said to himself.

-‘then why can’t you contact luhan directly, why me?’

-‘we can’t. They won’t believe us. And those people shouldn’t know about us helping them’

Minseok is not getting where all these are going.

-‘minseok, let’s meet. I will explain everything to you’

-‘I-‘ he doesn’t have enough confidence for it

-‘it’s for luhan, for sehun, for you’

Minseok closed his eyes for a moment to think.

This person doesn’t sound dangerous at all but still, can he believe him.

But, he should take this risk, for luhan, for sehun, for all.

-‘okay, where’

-‘ there is a hotel under construction near your campus, let’s meet there tomorrow at 4 pm.

Is this time okay for you?’

-‘mm, it is’

-‘ and, you should come alone’

That sentence did terrify him, but he tried to sound confident.

-‘ but how will I identify you?’

-‘ that’s not a problem. I know you. Let’s meet tomorrow.’

-‘okay’

The call ended and minseok continued staring at the screen for a few more seconds.

Tomorrow he will get the answer behind all these, but, then what?

He shouldn’t have hidden this from luhan.

‘ I will wait till tomorrow and after knowing everything I will say all these things to him’

Minseok said to himself and hoped they can solve all the problems soon.

Everyone around him was really happy now, and he and luhan were finally living the life they always dreamed.

Suddenly he felt dizzy and he sat in his bed, the lack of food might be the reason.

But he doesn’t feel like eating, his mind is a mess, he is totally nervous about tomorrow’s meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic,  
> so I ask sorry beforehand for all the mistakes I will make.  
> and also English is not my first language.  
> so sorry for my grammatical mistakes too.  
> I really love XiuHan and SeHo and that is why I am attempting this fic.  
> the plot is already written so its not a silly attempt.  
> and of course, I don't own any of the characters... its totally a fiction.
> 
> cross-posted in asianfanfics too


End file.
